Enemies Become Love
by MeChwangie
Summary: Berparas cantik, berotak encer, bertubuh sexy, kaya, pandai memasak, serta mempesona. Siapa yang tak kagum dengannya? Fisik memang baik bahkan mendekati sempurna, apakah hatinya juga begitu? Let's read!/ Yunjae Genderswitch/ Newbie/ Chapter 6 is up! Alur membingungkan. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Enemy in Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**DON'T COPY!**

**_MeChwangie_**

**Chapter 1**

Berparas cantik, berotak encer, bertubuh sexy, kaya, pandai memasak, serta mempesona. Siapa yang tak kagum dengannya? Fisik memang baik bahkan mendekati sempurna, apakah hatinya juga begitu? Let's read!

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai panjang tengah berdiri mematut di depan cermin besar di sebuah kamar mewah berwarna merah maroon. Meneliti setiap jengkal polesan indah wajahnya. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan akan tubuh indah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya?

"Selalu cantik." Ucapnya bermonolog.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Kaki jenjang yeoja cantik tersebut menuruni tiap anak tangga rumah mewahnya. Berjalan menuja ruang makan keluarga Tan di lantai bawah.

Dengan menggunakan celana jeans abu-abu dengan sweater berkerah lebar berwarna baby blue menambahkan point plus akan kecantikan yeoja tersebut. Serta sepatu boots berwarna senada dengan celananya menambah keindahan sosok cantik tersebut.

Cupp.. Cupp..

"Morning, Umma. Morning appa." Ucapnya ceria.

"Morning uri aegya." Ucap Mr. Tan dan Mrs. Tan kompak.

"Emm, chagi. Umma memasakkan makanan favoritemu ini. Pasti kau senang." Ucap Mrs. Tan tak kalah ceria dengan wajah Tan Jaejoong. Yahh, yeoja cantik yang kita kagum-kagum kan ini bernama Tan Jaejoong. Putri tunggal Tan Hankyung dan Tan Heechul.

"Gomawo, umma. Joongie sayang umma."

"Apa kau tak sayang appa juga, Joongie?" Tanya Tan Hankyung cemberut.

"Ne, Joongie juga sayang appa. Hehehe." Kekehnya.

"Nah, kajja. Selamat makan^^."Ucap Heechul memulai.

.

.

.

Mobil mercedess merah melaju tenang di tengah-tengah jalanan kota Seoul. Melintas melewati setiap jengkal jalanan tersebut. Melaju tenang menuju Dong Bang University. Yahh, kita bisa menebak siapa sosok yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong dengan sunglasses hitam yang bertengger indah menambah kesan perfect kecantikannya.

Mahasisiwi baru di Dong Bang University. Seorang putri Tan Hankyung, Pengusaha Terkaya ke dua se- Korea Selatan. Kenapa ke dua? Karena pengusaha Terkaya se Korea Selatan adalah Jung Siwon, ayah dari sosok tampan yang kini tengah berjalan santai di koridor kampus sambil bersenandung kecil. Melewati tiap-tiap ruang kelas, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Brukk..

Sosok tampan yang tadi berjalan dengan santainya menabrak seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Seakan tersadar dari kejadiannya, sosok tampan itu berjongkok untuk membantu sosok cantik tersebut berdiri.

"Mian, aku tak tau." Ucap sosok tampan itu datar. Sambil membantu yeoja tersebut berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Maaf katamu? Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seenteng itu? Kau telah merusak dandananku. Aku tak memaafkanmu!" Ucap sosok cantik itu ketus, sambil menghempaskan tangan namja tampan tersebut.

"Mwo? Kau tak mau memaafkanku? Yasudah, dasar yeoja gila!" Katanya datar.

"What? Apa yang kau katakan, Alien bodoh?" Jawab yeoja tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, kau merusak moodku." Namja tersebut pergi dari pandangan sosok cantik yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

'Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu denganku. Baru kali ini ada namja yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepada ku. Uh, sial awas kau Alien bodoh!' Umpat gadis cantik tersebut dalam hati. Gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Tan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tan Jaejoong tengah memasuki kelas Seninya. Yah, dia adalah mahasiswi baru dari China. Bukan berdarah China hanya tinggal sementara di China untuk menemani haraboeji dan halmonienya di China. Gadis cantik ini mengambil jurusan seni dalam kuliahnya ini. Yeoja yang tampak luar kalem ini sangat mencintai seni. Ia sangat suka menyanyi dan melukis tapi kadang ia suka iseng mendesain pakaian bahkan tas. Kecintaannya ini membawanya masuk dalam kelas Seni. Padahal ummmanya menginginkannya menjadi seorang model profesional. Tapi, diam-diam Tan Jaejoong juga mengikuti sekolah model di waktu senggang. Karena ia ingin membahagiakan ummanya. Demi keinginan ummanya ini, nanti siang sehabis kuliah ia akan pergi ke tempat pemotretan. Ini adalah langkah awal seorang Tan Jaejoong memasuki dunia modeling.

.

.

.

"Tan Jaejoong, ini adalah kelas anda. Semoga anda merasa nyaman." Ucap dosen tersebut.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong singkat, lalu menuju ke bangku kosong pojokkan kelas tersebut. Untuk hari pertamanya ini, ia memang sengaja memakai baju panjang nan sopan. Jadi ia hanya ditatap datar namja di kelas tersebut. (Yaiyalah Mak, itu namja yang masuk kelas seni kan rada-rada ke uke an.)

.

.

.

Istirahat pun tiba. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kelasnya. Seseorang menghampiri bangku Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Tan Jaejoong, ne?" Tanya yeoja sexy dengan dress hijau muda di atas lutut dengan lengan pendek menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong tampak bingung dengan kedatangan sosok yeoja manis secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Kim Junsu imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Junsuie atau Suie." Jawab yeoja manis bernama Junsu tersebut. "Ayo, ke kantin bersama. Sebelum kelas selanjutnya segera di mulai." Ucap Junsu lagi.

"Ne, Suie. Kau bisa memanggilku Joongie." Ucap Jaejoong sumringah.

"Nah, kajja."

.

.

.

"Kau duduk sini dulu Joongie. Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita berdua." Ucap Junsu senang yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Di sisi lain Park Yoochun tengah berjalan bersama sahabatnya Jung Yunho sambil membawa makanan masing-masing ke bangku kosong yang masih tersedia. Tanpa Yunho sadari seorang hoobaenya menabrak dirinya hingga membuat makanan dan jus yang Yunho pegang terjatuh dan mengenai tubuh sosok cantik yang kini tengah menahan marah.

"What? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "What? Dasar Alien bodoh! Lagi-lagi kau mencari masalah denganku. Kau telah menabrakku sampai aku jatuh, lalu mengotori sweater kesayanganku. Lalu setelah ini apa, bodoh?" Ucap Jaejoong keras dan ketus. Hingga membuat perhatian pengunjung kantin hanya menatap ke arahnya. Junsu yang mendengar keributan pun berlari menghampiri teman barunya. Dan tersangka yang telah membuat sosok cantik ini marah hanya speechles mendengarkan omelan yang menyakiti telinganya.

"Joongie, waeyo?" Tanya Junsu yang shock melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Chunnie, apa yang terjadi dengan Tan Jaejoong?" Ucap Junsu lagi kepada kekasihnya yang berada di sebelah Jung Yunho.

"Yunho tak sengaja menumpahkan makanannya ke arah temanmu." Jawabnya datar.

"Chunnie, dia punya nama. Namanya Tan Jaejoong. Dan kau Jung Yunho cepat minta maaf ke Joongie!" Suruh Junsu terhadap Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"What? Kau telah mengotori bajuku dan sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Dan kau membiarkanku memakai pakaian kotor ini Jung Yunho!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyebut namanya meniru apa yang Junsu katakan saat menuduh Alien bodoh itu.

"Sini ikut aku!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju lokernya di ruang ganti pemain basket.

.

.

.

Yunho tampak mengacak-acak lokernya mencari sesuatu yang akan dikenakan Jaejoong. Dan ia telah menemukan hoodie berwarna hijau miliknya.

"Pakailah ini!" Ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong tampak mengangkat hoodie itu dan menelitinya. Hoodie itu terlalu besar pada tubuhnya.

"Helllo, Alien bodoh! Kau menyuruhku memakai hoodie mu yang ukurannya 2x lipat ukuran tubuhku. It's bad you know?" Ungkap Jaejoong sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja. Itu hoodie kesayanganku sebenarnya. Aku tidak rela meminjamkannya padamu, tapi tak ada baju yang bisa kau kenakan selain itu." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Yasudah, aku mau ganti baju." Jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Di sini?" Yunho tampak mengernyit bingung.

"Yes, sudahlah jangan banyak omong. Berbalik!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho berbalik karena ia akan mengganti pakaiannya di sini di ruang ganti anggota tim basket.

"Aissh, Alien Bodoh cepat berbalik! Awas sampai kau mengintip!" Jaejoong mendeath glare Yunho supaya ia cepat berbalik.

Yunho pun berbalik. Jaejoong nampak sibuk melepaskan sweaternya, setelah ia menanggalkan sweaternya dan hanya menyisakan bra berwarna hitam yang kini tengah melekat pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong membiarkan rambutnya yang di gerai berantakan akibat aksinya tadi. Setelah menggalkan sweaternya, Jaejoong melempar sweater itu asal hingga jatuh tepat di sebelah sepatu yang membungkus kaki Yunho. Yunho nampak kaget melihat sweater Jaejoong tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Pikiran liar pun berkelana dalam otaknya. Wajarlah ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ia kan namja normal.

Jaejoong masih setia membolak-balikkan hoodie besar milik Yunho. Sebelum memakai hoodie tersebut. Jaejoong menyempatkan untuk menguncir asal rambut panjangnya. Sesekali ia menggerutu akan kesialan yang ia alami hari ini. Lama Jaejoong belum memberi instruksi supaya Yunho berbalik. Dan akhirnya Yunho berbicara tetap dalam posisi membalikkan badannya.

"Heh, Yeoja gila! Sudah ,belum? Lama sekali." Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong masih tetap dalam posisi semula.

"Sebentar Alien bodoh, jangan berbalik sebelum aku menyuruhmu berbalik!" Kata Jaejoong ketus dengan tetap pada posisi semula, mebolak-balikkan hoodie Yunho.

Ketika Jaejoong hendak memakai hoodie hijau milik Yunho, sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dan suara gurau seseorang dari luar. Yunho pun juga mendengarnya, Yunho jadi takut kalau Jaejoong belum mengganti baju dan seseorang itu yang diduga teman-temannya di tim basket akan melihat Jaejoong separuh bertelanjang. Secara bersamaan dengan knop pintu ruang ganti pemain basket di buka, Yunho pun berbalik serta dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong hingga hoodie yang masih di pegang Jaejoong jatuh melayang di sebelah sweaternya, serta membuat tubuh besar Yunho jatuh dan menimpa tubuh kecil Jaejoongyang bertelanjang atas. Dan dengan refleks Jaejoong pun menjerit kaget.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Yunho!"

Bersamaan dengan adegan tindih-menindih Yunjae serta teriakan keras Jaejoong. Para anggota pemain basket memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan nampak shock dengan pemandangan yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Omo! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucap salah satu pemain basket Dong Bang University.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Anyeong, saya balik bawa FF baru. Ini saya mencoba berani menulis FF Yunjae. Maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Saya newbie (membuat FF Yunjae). Semoga para reader bisa menikmati dan saya harap bisa menyukai FF buatan saya ini. Terima kasih jika sudah membaca FF karya saya. Dan jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita yang saya buat ini, mohon diingatkan! **

**.**

**Thank's for your attention, guys!^^ I hope you enjoy it^^^  
You can give me reviews to comment my fanfiction, if you want **

_**Jombang, 12 Januari 2014**_

_**_MeChwangie_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Enemies Become Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Yunho!"

Bersamaan dengan adegan tindih-menindih Yunjae serta teriakan keras Jaejoong. Para anggota pemain basket memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan nampak shock dengan pemandangan yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Omo! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucap salah satu pemain basket Dong Bang University.

**Chapter 2**

Dong Bang University kini tengah heboh akan desas-desus tentang hubungan antara Kapten Basket Dong Bang University dengan seorang mahasiswi baru, yang kepergok tengah bercinta di dalam ruangan ganti tim basket.

'Jadi benar Yunho oppa bercinta dengan yeoja baru itu?'

'Dimana sosok Yunho oppa yang dingin?'

'Betapa beruntungnya yeoja itu bisa bercinta dengan namja ter-keren ter-populer a.k.a Jung Yunho.'

'Aku iri dengan yeoja itu'

Seperti itu lah yang kini tengah di bicarakan para yeoja di Dong Bang University. Pengakuan salah satu anggota tim basket yang telah melihat kejadian Yunjae, membuat seluruh kampus gempar. Tanpa terkecuali dengan yeoja cantik yang kini tengah dijadikan buah bibir di Dong Bang University.

"Apa-apan itu, Suie? Mereka semua salah paham." Geram Jaejoong.

"Hahh, kau juga sih Joongie. Pakek acara buka-bukaan di depan si Jung Yunho, pakek acara tindih menindih juga." Kesal Junsu.

"Yakk, Suie. Kenapa kau malah membenarkan gossip murahan itu?" Emosi Jaejoong sedikit terbuncah.

Sekarang kabar tentang dirinya dengan Jung Yunho menghebohkan seluruh isi kampus. Mereka semua mengira jika Tan Jaejoong adalah yeojachingu Jung Yunho dan begitu sebaliknya.

Seorang namja tampan kini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Kejadian kemarin telah menjadi kesalah pahaman yang begitu menggemparkan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang waktu itu ia lakukan.

**Flashback on**

Indra pendengaran Yunho menangkap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari salah satu rekan setimnya. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya melihat tubuh atas Jaejoong yang naked, jadi Yunho pun menindih Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Yunho tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar temannya tidak curiga, jadi ia terpaksa seolah-olah tengah bercinta dengan Tan Jaejoong. Karena ciuman Yunho, Jaejoong pun sedikit berteriak dan mendesah 'Ahhh'. Dan membuat kawan Yunho tersadar akan kebisuannya di ambang pintu ruang ganti.

"Sorry, bro. Aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, sekarang kami akan pergi dan lanjutkan saja ne." Salah satu teman Yunho pun angkat bicara. Lalu teman-teman Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu ruang ganti.

Bukkk

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan keras, hingga Yunho terjungkal. Apa-apan Yunho itu? Memeluknya, menciumnya hingga membuat bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memakai hoodie milik Yunho dan bangkit lalu berdiri di depan Yunho yang kini juga tengah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, ha? Tadi kan aku suruh kau berbalik memunggungiku. Tapi, apa yang barusan kau lakukan Alien Bodoh?" Jaejoong sangat geram. Ia memaki Yunho sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Heh, Bocah Gila kau itu seharusnya berterima kasih padaku." Ucap Yunho tak terima.

"Apa? Berterima kasih padamu, In your dream Alien Bodoh!"

"Jika saja aku tidak emm aku tidak menindihmu dan memelukmu, apa kau mau dadamu dilihat para namja tadi, ha?" ucap Yunho sarkatik.

"Ehh, Alien Bodoh jika kau hanya ingin melindungiku, kenapa kau juga menciumku Bodoh?"

"Hahh, terserah kau lah. Dasar Bocah Gila." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho pun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

'Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Omo! Dia habis menciumku.' Jaejoong pun tersenyum membayangkannya. Tapi segera ia tepis angannya tadi, 'Tidak, dia itu hanya Alien Mesum yang senang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'

**Flashback off**

'Aisshh Tan Jaejoong kau membuatku gila.' Yunho pun beranjak dari bangkunnya, ia hendak menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di tengah lorong koridor karena sosok yeoja yang telah membuatnya gila kini tengah menghadangnya.

"Heh, Alien Mesum mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang." Jawab Yunho singkat

"Pulang? Heh, apa kau tak merasa bersalah telah melecehkanku dan mencemarkan nama baikku?" tanya Jaejoong mendelik. Sambil menghalangi jalan Yunho.

"Bocah Gila, jangan kau halangi jalanku. Aku mau pulang." Yunho pun berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang masih membentangkan tangannya untuk menutupi jalannya.

"Berhenti di situ Alien Mesum." Teriak Jaejoong. Yunho pun berhenti. Jaejoong lalu berjalan dengan high heels nya yang mengalun mendekati Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho datar.

"Kau, pernah berjanji mengantarku ke tempat pemotretan Alien Mesum!" Ucap Jaejoong mehrong. Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas omongan Jaejooong, ia sudah capek jika harus berdebat dengan yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalanan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Hari ini Jaejoong memang tak membawa mobil. Ia menyuruh Yunho mengantarnya ke tempat pemotretan dan juga mengantarnya pulang. Jadi, Yunho harus menunggu Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang pintar untuk membalas dendam.

Setiap langakah Yunho dan Jaejoong, banyak mahasiswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Jadi melihat Yunjae berjalan berdua membuat mereka yakin kalau Yunho dan Jejoooong berpacaran apalagi Jaejoong memasuki mobil Yunho dan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di studio pemotretan. Jaejoong langsung memasuki ruangan itu dengan Yunho yang setia mengekorinya. Penata rias pun menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk berdandan serta berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil mengotak atik smart phonenya,

Jaejoong kini nampak cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang digelombang dan tergerai, dengan paduan mini dress berwarna purple lalu dengan topi kecil berwarna senada yang bertengger sebagai hiasan di rambutnya menambah kesan cantiknya. Jaejoong lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar pas menuju ke tempat pemotretan. Sesampainya di tempat pemotretan ia melihat Yunho yang kini tengah duduk sambil menatapnya. Ia pun jadi malu, dan semburat merah muncul dari pipi putihnya.

'Kau sungguh cantik Bocah Gila' Yunho mengaguminya dalam hati. Lalu proses pemotretan berlangsung dan Yunho harus menunggu hingga selesai.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah mengantar Jaejoong pulang, ia kini tengah mengemudikan mobil audinya ke dalam alamat rumah yang Jaejooong tunjukkan tadi. Ketika ia melihat kesamping, ia menyadari jika Jaejoong tengah tertidur. 'Mungkin ia kecapekan' Batin Yunho

Yunho telah sampai di pelataran mansion megah milik keluarga Tan. Ia mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong tapi nihil, gadis cantik itu tetap terlelap dengan damainya. Kemudian, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style yang kini terbalut hot pants crem dengan kaos putih bergambar hello kitty yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah pemotretan ia langsung mangganti bajunya. Yunho pun memencet bel pintu mansion tersebut.

Tingg Tongg Tingg Tongg

Yunho tengah setia memencet pintu mansion tersebut sambil menggendong tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu nampaklah yeoja cantik tengah membuka pintu mansion tersebut dan menggiring Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua. Setelah membaringkan Jaejoong, yeoja cantik a.k.a Mrs. Tan mengajak Yunho untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Kau pasti namjachingunya, Joongie kan?" tanya Mrs. Tan

"Ahh, itu." Yunho kebingungan akan menjawab apa.

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Tan Heechul, umma dari Tan Jaejooong. Namamu?"

"Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kepada Heechul.

"Oh, kau putra Jung Siwon, Yunnie ya. Kau namjachingu Jaejoongie kan?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi. Ia sungguh senang ketika mengetahui yang ada dihadapannya adalah putra Jung Siwon.

"Eh, ne." Yunho pun memilih mengiyakan saja, jika ia menjawab bukan ia pasti dipandang tak suka karena menyentuh sembarangan anak orang.

"Kyaa, Joongie pintar memilih namjachingu." Heechul pun heboh sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tan Jaejoong tengah setia menggulung diri di bawah selimut tebalnya. Hari ini memang Hari Minggu jadi Jaejoong memilih untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi acara bermalas-malasannya terganggu oleh ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Tokk.. Tok.. Tokk...

"Joongie ya irreona." Teriak Heechul dari luar. Tapi pintu bercat merah marroon itu tak kunjung terbuka jadi Heechul memilih langsung menerobos kamar anak semata wayangnya. Heechul menuju ranjang putrinya, menyibak selimutnya dan membangunkannya.

"Joongie ya irreona. Temanmu ada di bawah chagi."

"Joongie ya, bangun chagi sudah siang sekarang. Temanmu tengah menunggu."

Heechul sudah membangunkan Jaejoong tapi yeoja tersebut tak kunjung bangun, ia pun berpikir untuk segera membangunkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Joongieeeeeee yaa! Jung Yunhoo ada disiniii, ppallliiiiiii bangunnn!" Heechul teriak dengan kencangnya. Jaejoong pun terkaget dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Apa yang telah dikatakan ummanya membuatnya terbangun.

"Umma, mana Yunho mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil matanya bergerak-gerak mencari keberadaan Jung Yunho.

"Kau kangen dengannya ya? Cepat mandi temanmu sudah menunggumu di bawah." Ucap Heechul. Pipi Jaejoong merona dengan pertanyaan Heechul tadi.

"Yakk, umma. Wait, teman? Nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kim Junsu maybe. Umma lupa namanya. Dia manis dan montok, chagi." Ucap Heechul sambil mengingat-ngingat nama teman putrinya dan langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Junsuie ya. Yaudah Joongie mandi dulu." Jaejoong pun beranjak ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar mewahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak segar dengan hotpants hijau muda dengan kaos putih serta blazer hijau serta flat shoes berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat kuda. Jaejoong kini berjalan menuju Junsu di ruang tamu sambil menenteng tas kecil berwarna putih.

"Suie, anyeong. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Ke Namsan Tower, Joongie. Aku sangat ingin kyang kyang."Jawab Junsu senang, ia kini nampak cantik memakai dress selutut berwarna peach dengan rambut bergelombang cokelat yang ia gerai.

"Mari, kajja. Aku pamit umma dulu." Jaejoong pun berpamitan dengan Heechul.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun menuju mobil mercedes Junsu. Ia lalu duduk di jok belakang karena, namjachingu Junsu sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Junsu pun duduk di depan. Jaejooong lalu menuju ke jok belakang, tapi samar-samar ia melihat seseorang di jok belakang mobil Junsu. Jaejoong langsung masuk dan duduk, ketika ia menoleh ke samping ia kaget sekali.

"Yakkk, kenapa kau disini?" Jaejoong pun terkaget dengan penampakan seseorang di jok mobil belakang Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Anyeong, saya balik bawa kelanjutan FF saya yang berTittle Enemies Become Love. Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat para reader dan reviewer serta viewer maupun visitor yang telah membaca FF saya dan juga menyukai FF saya *Maybe. Maaf postnya lama. Saya sibuk tingkat kuadrat . Hehehe ~VV. **

**Lagi seru ngetik ini FF ehh, ada cowok yang dulu pernah saya sukai ke rumah saya. Hehehe :D #curcol**

**Ohh, yaa. Saya mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Emak Jeje. #Happy29thJJday.  
Mudahan-mudahan langgeng sama Mr. Jung. Hehehe...**

**That's all, Gomawo.**

**Jombang, 27 Januari 2014**

_**_MeChwangie_**_

**Balasan Review chap 1**

**onkey shipper04 : **Makasih sudah baca dan review. Ini kelanjutannya, semoga suka.

**Nina317Elf : **Iya, saya masih baru. Makasih sudah menyukai jalan ceritanya. Saya usahain enggak beruntun alurnya. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**Taeripark : **Gokil kah?Makasih sudah baca dan review, Iya ini sudah di lanjut.

**danactebh : **Makasih sudah baca dan review, ini lanjutannya. Maaf updatenya lama. Saya sibuk bimbel.

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Seru kah? Alhamdulillah. Entar pasti bisa nentuin sendiri karakterYunho. Memang karakter nya a bit grey. Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

** .1 : **Ini sudah next chap. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**ajid yunjae : **Hahaha, agak naik gimana itu? Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**irengiovanny : **So sweet, yes! Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**tinseloveyunjae : **Apa yah? Udah ada jawabannya di chap ini. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**jaejae : **Alhamdulillah jika ff ini menarik. Maaf updatenya agak lama, saya lagi sibuk bimbel xD. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**Ai Rin Lee : **Seru, yes. Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**park ha mi : **Apa ya? Bisa bayangin sendiri kan? XD. Ini sudah lanjut, chingu. Gak sabar? Makasih sudah baca dan review.

**my yunjaechun : **Seru, yes. Ini sudah dilanjut. Jeje galak yah? Pasti kalau beneran Jeje galak,itu keren. Maaf updatenya rada lama, maklum tingkat akhir. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

.

.

.

**Thanks all.**

**See youu next chap^^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Enemies Become Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun menuju mobil mercedes Junsu. Ia lalu duduk di jok belakang karena, namjachingu Junsu sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Junsu pun duduk di depan. Jaejooong lalu menuju ke jok belakang, tapi samar-samar ia melihat seseorang di jok belakang mobil Junsu. Jaejoong langsung masuk dan duduk, ketika ia menoleh ke samping ia kaget sekali.

"Yakkk, kenapa kau disini?" Jaejoong pun terkaget dengan penampakan seseorang di jok mobil belakang Junsu.

**Chapter 2**

"Memang kenapa kalau aku disini?" Yunho malah bertanya balik kepada Jaejoong.

"Dasar Alien Bodoh!" Ucap Jaejoong sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Joongie, Yunho oppa kenapa kalian bertengkar? Kita kan mau bersenang-senang di Namsan Tower." Ucap Junsu melerai. Dan mobil pun berjalan menuju tempat wisata Namsan Tower.

.

.

.

Akhirnya rombongan Yoochun dan lain-lain telah tiba di area parkir Namsan Tower. Junsu terlihat sangat senang, ia mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan berjalan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memotret Gunung Namsan dari tempat ia berada. Lalu ia menarik Yoochun untuk berfoto bersama dengannya.

Pasangan Yoosu menikmati liburannya di Namsan Tower dengan romantis, lain halnya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho masih diam sambil mengotak-atik smartphonenya dengan bersandar mobil yang mereka naiki dan Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok sebal di tanah.

"Yakk, Suie, Yoochun oppa kenapa kalian malah berfoto mesra sih? Apa kalian melupakanku dan Alien Bodoh itu?" Teriak Jaejoong sambil bermain ranting yang berceceran di tanah parkiran.

"Joongie kau bermesraan saja dengan Yunho." Suruh Yoochun.

"Mwo?" Mata Jaejoong nampak membulat imut.

"Kau kan yeojachingu Yunho." Jawab Yoochun singkat lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong di tempat parkiran. Yoochun berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan Junsu menuju tempat Kereta Gantung.

"Dan, nanti kita berkumpul disana sebelum pulang sekitar jam 5 sore ne." Teriak Junsu melengking sambil tetap berjalan menuju Kereta Gantung.

'Apa-apaan itu Suie. Sekarang saja masih pukul 10 pagi, dan dia ingin pulang jam 5 sore. Memang mereka mau ngapain saja disini?' Jaejoong tampak menggerutu sambil mematah-matahkan ranting yang ia pegang. Lalu ia melirik Yunho yang masih setia dengan smartphonenya. 'Apa yang dilakukan Alien Bodoh itu?' Batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong lalu berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Heh, Alien Bodoh mau sampai kapan kau disini? Ayo pergi." Ajak Jaejoong cuek, lalu berjalan dahulu. Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan mereka melihat kanan kiri yang banyak di dominasi pasangan kekasih yang tengah berkencan, bergandengan tangan dan berciuman. Halitu, membuat Jaejoong sebal. Ia pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di loket Kereta Gantung. Mereka berdua pun menaiki Kereta Gantung menuju Namsan Tower yang berada di Gunung Namsan. Jaejoong masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Kereta Gantung pun mulai berjalan, Jaejooong dapat melihat keindahan alam sekitar Gunung Namsan dari atas, ia pun memotretnya. Dan meminta Yunho untuk memotretnya.

"Alien Bodoh, daripada kau diam saja tolong potretkan aku!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memotretnya sembari menyodorkan smartphonenya ke Yunho. Jaejoong pun duduk sambil berpose di dalam Kereta Gantung sambil membentuk tanda peace di kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kliikkk..

Jaejoong pun berpose lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga Yunho lelah untuk memotretnya. Jaejoong nampak senang dengan fotonya. Lalu ia mengajak Yunho duduk di sebelahnya dan berfoto bersama dengannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Jaejoong sedang berbaik hati sekarang.

"Nah, Alien Bodoh karena kau telah banyak memotretku dan ,sekarang aku akan berterima kasih dengan mengajakmu berfoto denganku." Ajak Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Yunho pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Kali ini mereka berfoto menggunakan smartphone Yunho. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdua, Yunho duduk disebelah kanan Jaejoong. Mereka pun berpose, tangan kiri Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan tangan kiri Jaejooong membentuk tanda peace. Dan tangan kanan Yunho ia gunakan untuk memotret. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum ceria dan...

Klikkk...

Smartphone Yunho berbunyi. Lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho melihat hasil foto mereka. Jaejoong nampak cantik dan manis dan Yunho nampak tampan dan keren dalam foto tersebut. Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Alien Bodoh,tolong kirim foto itu ke smartphoneku." Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho mengirim foto tersebut. Setelah terkirim, diam-diam ia menggunakan foto itu sebagai wallpaper smartphonenya. Yunho pun sama, setelah ia mengirim foto itu ia pun menggunakan foto tersebut sebagai wallpaper smartphonenya.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di pemberhentian. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari Kereta Gantung dan berjalan menuju Namsan Tower. Mereka berdua nampak berjalan beriringan, mereka nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah tiba di Gedung dasar Namsan Tower. Yunjae pun menaiki lift berkecepatan super tinggi dengan hiasan tata surya atau benda luar angkasa di atasnya yang bergerak dalam dimensi 3D.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di balkon observasi. Mereka dapat melihat keindahan Kota Seoul dari kaca yang mengelilingi balkon. Untuk melihat lebih jelas, para pengunjung dapat melihat menggunakan teropong yang telah di sediakan. Kemudian Jaejoong dan Yunho pun kembali berfoto-foto bersama. Setelah puas melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul dari Namsan Tower, mereka pun makan siang di restoran yang telah di sediakan.

"Jae, kau boleh makan sesukamu. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Yunho pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh, Bolehkah? Gomawo, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua pun makan siang bersama. Nampaknya mereka berdua kini tengah mengakrabkan diri. Mereka terus mengobrol sambil bercanda setelah makan. Yunjae pun memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Gembok Cinta yang terkenal di Namsan Tower.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong nampak memilih-milih gembok yang akan ia pasang. Ketika mereka berdua melihat gembok berwarna merah dengan hiasan rasi bintang Cassiopeia, mereka berdua pun menunjuk bersamaan. Lalu Jaejoong pun berkata kepada Yunho.

"Karena pilihan kita sama, kita pakai gembok couple ini saja. Kita tulis harapan kita di dalam gembok ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menulis di salah satu gembok yang memang menyatu dengan gembok satunya.

"Ne, kau tulis dulu saja harapanmu." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong pun menulis harapannya, setelah ia selesai. Ia memberikan gembok tersebut kepada Yunho.

"Nah selesai, sekarang ayo kita gantung disini." Yunho menunjuk pagar besi yang telah dipenuhi gembok. Lalu menggantungkan gembok tersebut. Dan Jaejoong pun melempar jauh-jauh kunci tersebut.

*Kalau reader penasaran dengan isi harapan mereka. Ini saya kasih tahu deh.

_Ketika pertama kali melihatmu.  
Aku telah jatuh hati padamu.  
Tapi, aku malu untuk mengakuinya.  
Jadi, aku berlaku ketus padamu.  
Mianhaeyo, dan  
Saranghaeyo Jung Yunho~  
Semoga kelak aku menjadi milikmu  
*__**Tan Jaejoong's Wish**__* _

Lalu ini isi harapan di gembok satunya. Tepatnya pada gembok milik Yunho.

'_Tan Jaejoong'  
Yeoja cantik yang berhasil mencuri hatiku  
Yeoja galak yang berhati malaikat  
Yeoja yang telah membuatku gila  
Aku mencintaimu, Tan Jaejoong  
Aku harap kelak kau akan menjadi milikku  
Saranghaeyo,  
*__**Jung Yunho's Wish***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun nampak bahagia dan lega setelah menulis harapan mereka. Mereka pun berjalan menuju toko oleh-oleh di kawasan tersebut. Tak terasa jam sudah menujukkan pukul 4 sore, mereka pun masih berjalan beriringan. Jaejoong pun memasuki toko dan diikuti Yunho. Ia melihat boneka Gajah berwarna baby blue yang imut. Ia menginginkannya,dan Yunho pun menyadarinya.

"Kau mau? Ambillah!" Yunho pun berujar, dan Jaejoong langsung mengambilnya. Yunho pun membayar ke kasir.

"Gomawo, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut, Jaejoong melihat toko pernak-pernik dan memutuskan masuk. Ia melihat gelang berwarna hitam dan satunya berwarna putih, gelang tersebut berbentuk lilitan dan berbandul symbol hati dari emas putih dan terdapat permata merah di sisinya dan terdapat pula tulisan '_I Love You' _di sisi-sisinya. Jaejoong pun mengambil gelang couple tersebut. Ia pun membayar ke kasir.

"Nah, ini untukmu." Jaejoong menyodorkan gelang berwarna hitam ke Yunho.

"Dan yang putih ini untukku." Jaejoong pun memasang gelang tersebut, tapi ia nampak kesusahan dan Yunho pun memasangkannya di tangan kiri Jaejoong. Semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, apa kau akan memakainya juga? Mari ku bantu." Jaejoong pun mengambil gelang tersebut dari tangan Yunho dan memasangkannya.

"Gomawo, Jae. Kajja, sudah pukul 5. Kita kembali ke parkiran, mungkin Junsu dan Yoochun sudah menunggu." Ajak Yunho dan refleks menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah menunggu Yunho dan Jaejoong di parkiran. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dari jam lima, tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho tak kunjungdatang. Ini yang membuat Junsu khawatir. Junsu takut kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong bertengkar dan menghilang di keramaian.

"Chunnie, kemana mereka berdua? Kok lama sih?" Junsu pun cemas.

"Sebentar lagi ia pasti tiba." Jawab Yoochun enteng. 5 menit kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba.

"Mian, lama." Yunho pun meminta maaf pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

Mereka berempat pun pulang. Junsu dan Yoochun nampak tak percaya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka tadi melihat bahwa Yunjae tiba di parkiran sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan melihat mereka berdua memakai gelang yang serupa. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Pikir Yoochun dan Junsu.

.

.

**.**

_**~A Week Later~**_

Sudah seminggu sejak dari Namsan Tower, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu. Rasa rindu pun menghantui Jaejoong. Yunho seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Kabarnya Yunho tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen basket. Sebagai kapten basket Yunho harus selalu datang untuk latihan dan sibuk mengurus timnya. Hari - hari Jaejoong pun dilalui dengan sepi. Biasanya ia akan debat dengan Yunho dan saling mengejek.

Jaejoong pun masuk kamarnya dengan malas. Ia capek dengan aktifitas kuliahnya hari ini. Besok jadwal kuliah semua free, karena Dong Bang University digunakan sebagai tempat turnamen. Jaejoong pun menghepaskan dirinya di ranjang empuknya. Ia sudah akan terlelap namun deringan smartphonenya mengganggunya.

_Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai_

_Kimiga iru sekai ni _

_Suge tonde yukitai_

_Aitakute mo Aitakute mo_

_Mattare kara tada Wasurenaide..._

Dengan malas Jaejoong pun mengambil smartphonenya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia nampak mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ada satu pesan dengan nomor tanpa nama. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dengan malas, ketika suda terbuka. Mata doenya nampak membulat dengan pesan tersebut.

_Tolong datanglah pada turnamen Basket besok!  
Aku menunggumu._

_ #Alien Mesum_

Jaejoong nampak senang sekali, ia tak sabar menunggu esok. Ia pun membalas pesan Alien Mesumnya atau Alien Bodohnya itu.

_Ne, aku akan datang _

Jaejoong pun terlelap setelah membalas pesan dari Yunho. Ia memang sangat merindukan Enemy tampannya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa para penghuni bumi yang indah ini. Jaejoong pun terbangun dari Beauty Sleepnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang masih melilit tubuh indahnya. Ia pun membuka lemarinya dan mencari baju yang ia gunakan untuk menonton turnamen basket pagi ini.

Pilihan Jaejoong jatuh pada skinny jeans biru dongker yang panjang dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dipadukan dengan kaos putih sepaha tanpa lengan. Untuk tambahan terakhir ia melilitkan syal merah di leher jenjangnya. Jaejoong nampak cantik, lalu seperti biasa ia akan mengkuncrit kuda rambut panjangya. Pagi ini ia memakai high heels merah senada dengan syal yang ia pakai. Dengan polesan make up tipis ia siap untuk melihat turnamen basket tersebut.

Sebelumnya Junsu juga sudah memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa Junsu akan melihat turnamen tersebut dikarenakan namjachingunya juga mengikuti turnamen tersebut. Junsu kini tengah berada di ruang tengah keluarga Tan. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Junsu.

"Kau bawa dua tas, Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ne, ini tas pribadiku. Dan ini tas untuk perlengkapan Chunnie. Isinya seperti, botol air mineral, handuk, vitamin, baju ganti, obat asma, dll. Lah apa yang kau bawa untuk Yoochun oppa. Joongie?" Tanya Junsu sambil melihat Jaejoong yang hanya membawa satu tas saja.

"Emang Alien Bodoh itu siapa ku?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Yunho kan namjachingu, Joongie." Jawab Mrs. Tan tiba-tiba.

"Ini umma sudah menyiapkan satu tas isi perlengkapan Yunho ya. Sepertiyang di bawa Junsuie, chagi." Mrs. Tan nampak senang dan ia menyodorkan tas itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Yasudah, ahjuma. Kami pamit dulu nde." Pamit Junsu pada Tan Heechul.

.

.

.

Junsu dan Jaejoong telah tiba di Dong Bang University. Junsu dan Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Dan mencari tribun kosong yang strategis untuk mereka tempati. Lapangan basket sudah ramai dengan penonton dan yeoja-yeoja genit yang hanya ingin melihat ketampanan pemain basket. Junsu dan Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang.

Waktu telah tiba. Para pemain basket Dong Bang University pun mulai keluar diikuti tim lawannya. Para yeoja-yeoja genit pun mulai histeris dan heboh sendiri. Para yeoja pun mulai bersorak-sorak ketika pertandingan di mulai.

Jaejoong nampak gelisah ia melihat Yunho terjatuh ketika mendribble bola. Tapi Jaejoong sangat gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ia masih tetap memakai gelang couple mereka dan Jaejoong pun melihat bahwa Yunho juga memakai gelang couple tersebut. Hatinya sungguh senang mengetahui hal ini.

Babak akhir puntiba. Skor mereka pun hampir sama, tapi Dong Bang University tetap mengunggulinya. Para penonton nampak ramai dan heboh. Sekarang telah masuk menit terakhir. Menit penentuan siapa yang akan memenangkan turnamen tahun ini. Dan semua bersorak sorai..

Bola basket telah masuk ke dalam ring basketberkat sang kapten Jung Yunho. Sontak Jaejoong berdiridan bertepuk tangan. Junsu pun memandang Jaejoong heran. Sadar bahwa ia dipandangi Junsu ia langsung duduk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan pun selesai. Para pemain memasuki ruang ganti tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Ia malah datang ke tribun penonton dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk bersama Junsu. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa Yunho berjalan ke arahnya. Para yeoja pun berteriak girang, ia mengira Yunhoakan mendatanginya. Tapi Yunho malah mendatangi gadis yang di gossipkan sebagai yeojachingunya.

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Yoochun pun duduk di sebelah Junsu ia juga melihat adegan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong, Yunho pun meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan ia berkata.

"Tan Jaejoong, jujur saat pertama kali bertemu aku tertarik denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku jatuh hati denganmu. Tan Jaejoong, Will you be mine?" Ungkap Yunho tegas. Para penonton yang masih berada di tribune penonton pun melihat adegan ini semua terperangah dengan apayang di lakukan Yunho.

"Yun.." Jaejoong bingung akan menjawab apa. Tapi Yunho pun menyambung pembicaraannya lagi.

"Saranghaeyo, so will you be mine?" Ungkap Yunho sekali lagi.

"Yes, I want. Nado saranghaeyo." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk malu, lalu Yunho pun meberi ia bunga Lily Putih. Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya berpelukan. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Ffffuuuiiihh, akhirnya saya bisa update cepat. Saya memotong waktu belajar saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Tapi, saya senang banyak yang merespon baik FF saya ini. Emmm, sebentar lagi uri umma, appa, dan Minnie oppa akan berulang tahun nih. Wah keluarga yang kompak, nde?**

**Alhamdulillah, Try Out III saya diundur seminggu lagi. Jadi, Senin (3/2) tidak jadi Try Out. Tapi jadwal saya padat, bimbel dan belajar terus. Hehehe.**

**Eh, hampir lupa. Saya mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua yang memFollow, memFavorite, meReview FF saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para Readers, Viewers, dan semuanya deh. Karena dukungan kalian saya jadi rajin nulis dan cepat update.**

**FF ini adalah special chapter buat my ex boyfriend, Hehehe. Soalnya banyak kejadian yang saya ambil untuk cerita ini dari kejadian saya dengan my ex dulu. Termasuk kata "Will You Be Mine?" Yang saya anggap keramat(?) banget. #Curcol,nde?**

**Yasudah deh, saya banyak omong ternyata. Saya minta maaf jika FF saya dan Saya sendiri mempunyai kesalahan kepada readers nde.**

**Balasan Review :**

**irengiovanny : **Iya dong, harus so sweet dong Umma sama appa, yakin kalau mereka udah jadian? Hehehe :D Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**gwansim84 : **Insya Allah, ada. Pengen aku jadiin anak Yunjae entar si Miminnya. Setuju gak? Tapi lama keluarnya mungkin , Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Taeripark : **Ratingnya dinaikkan? Pikir dua kali deh, saya belum cukup umur, tapi otak sudah ternodai kepolosannya. Hehehe. Gimana ya? Takut ketahuan kakakku kalau rate nya naik. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**nunoel31(Chap 2) : **Ne, cheonm chingu. Terima kasih sudah menyukai ini FF. Ceria dan Menghibur? Gak bikin galau? Padahal yang bikin galau lho. Alhamdulillah, jingkrak-jingkrak. Ini saya panjangin dikit. Ne, Hwaiting. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**nunoel31 (Chap 1) : **Ne, cheonma. Kok manggil 'Kak'. Umur chingu berapa? Saya Line 99 lho. Hihihi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**aoi ao : **Iya bener. Seratus buat chingu. Ne, Keep write . Terima kasih sudah suka sama jalan cerita FF ini. And Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**danactebh : **Iyaa, enak dong terika-teriak. Pokoknya neriakan Beruang Endut. Hihihi. Asik kah? Tapi di chap ini agak romance. Udah lanjut, chingu. Updatenya juga udah cepat, hihi. Ahh, makasih. Malas sih, capek soalnya bimbel terus,hihi. Iyaa, ini semangat '45, karena banyak yang suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**That's all from me.**

**And the last, I wanna say Thanks for the readers.**

**I love you.**

_**MeChwangie~**_

_**Sunday, February 02 '14**_

*****See You*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Enemies Become Love**

**Rate : T (saja)**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. No Edit. (Gak sempat ngedit). Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tan Jaejoong, jujur saat pertama kali bertemu aku tertarik denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku jatuh hati denganmu. Tan Jaejoong, Will you be mine?" Ungkap Yunho tegas. Para penonton yang masih berada di tribune penonton pun melihat adegan ini semua terperangah dengan apa yang di lakukan Yunho.

"Yun.." Jaejoong bingung akan menjawab apa. Tapi Yunho pun menyambung pembicaraannya lagi.

"Saranghaeyo, so will you be mine?" Ungkap Yunho sekali lagi.

"Yes, I want. Nado saranghaeyo." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk malu, lalu Yunho pun memberi ia bunga Lily Putih. Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya berpelukan. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**Chapter 4**

Suasana Dong Bang University kembali heboh akan desas desus kapten Basket Dong Bang University. Kali ini, bukan acara tindih menindih lagi. Tapi, kali ini Dong Bang University heboh akan kejadian kemarin setelah turnamen basket. Kapten tampan mereka ternyata belum berpacaran dengan yeoja baru tersebut. Dan, ternyata kemaren Kapten tampan mereka baru menyatakan isi hatinya terhadap yeoja baru tersebut.

Para penggemar sang Kapten Basket pun sedikit kecewa, dengan kejadian kemarin. Sang kapten yang dipuja ternyata benar-benar berpacaran dengan yeoja tersebut. Para mahasiswa tengah heboh membicarakan hubungan mereka. Banyak yang bilang cocok, tapi ada juga yang tidak suka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah asik duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone nya. Tapi, sesuatu tengah mengganggu kesenangannya. Dan membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Boo Jae, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mencopot earphonenya dan memasuki kelasnya. Mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kau tak punya mata, ha? Mendengarkan musik. Wae?" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit ketus terhadap namja yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ketus sekali, sih." Jawab namja tersebut sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Yakkk, Jung Yunho. Kemana sifat dinginmu, ha?"

"Sudah dihapus oleh senyuman yeojachinguku."

"Berhenti menggombal! Dasar Alien Mesum." Jaejoong menyangkal, tapi semburat merah dari pipinya membuktikan bahwa ia tengah malu.

"Ahh,chagi. Aku ada jam kuliah nih, aku pergi dulu. Bye."

Cupp..

Yunho mencuri kesempatan dengan mencium pipi putih Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi. Sifat dingin Yunho telah hilang entah kemana. Sifat genit yang seperti ahjussi-ahjussi hidung belang lah yang kini nampak pada dirinya. Meski Jaejoong ketus, ia sungguh senang dengan perlakuan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah bergandengan tangan menuju parkiran, mereka akan pergi menuju tampat pemotretan. Masih ingatkah jika Tan Jaejoong adalah seoarang model? Mereka berdua kini telah memasuki model Audi A4 milik Yunho. Mobil itu pun melaju, dan mulai menelusuri jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Tan Jaejoong kini tengah duduk di ruang photographer dengan Yunho. Mereka tengah merencanakan tentang pemotretan yang akan dilakukan nanti malam. Pemotretannya akan bertema "Sweet Valentine with My First Boyfriend" judulnya sungguh mirip dengan realistis kisah cinta Jaejoong, ani? Nah, Tan Jaejoong akan di pasangkan dengan model tampan Kim Hyunjoong dalam pemotretan kali ini.

"Nah, Tan Jaejoong-sshi partner anda kali ini adalah Kim Hyunjoong. Ini fotonya jika anda masih belum mengetahuinya." Sang photographer memberi Jaejoong foto Kim Hyunjoong. Jaejoong melihat fotonya dengan mata tak berkedip. Hal ini membuat Yunho geram. Ia pun mengambil foto itu paksa dari Jaejoong.

"Aissh, Jung Yunho kembalikan foto itu!" Teriak Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aniya, aku tak mau. Photographer-sshi, apakah tidak boleh Tan Jaejoong berfoto sendiri?" Acuh Yunho yang malah bertanya kepada sang photographer.

"Maaf, Jung-sshi. Tan Jaejoong harus memiliki partner dan partnernya adalah Kim Hyunjoong." Jelas sang photographer.

"Dan pemotretan akan dilangsungkan besok jadi saya tidak bisa memutuskan Tan Jaejoong berfoto tanpa partner. Karena, kita sudah menandatangi surat kontrak dengan pihak Kim Hyunjoong-sshi." Tambah sang photographer.

Brakkk..

Jung Yunho menggebrak meja sang photographer, ia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju mobilnya di parkiran. Ia sangat marah, melihat yeojachingunya harus berfoto dengan namja lain dengan tema Valentine's Day pula. Ia memilih keluar daripada harus adu argumentasi dengan sang photographer.

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Yunho menjadi gelisah, ia takut sang namjachingu marah dengannya. Padahal mereka baru satu hari menjalin hubungan. Jaejoong pun segera mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang photographer. Ketika urusannya selesai, ia pun segera menyusul Yunho ke parkiran. Ia pun memasuki mobil Yunho dengan tenang, ia melihat Yunho mengacuhkan dirinya dan malah menoleh ke jendela sebelahnya. Kelihatan Yunho masih marah.

"Yunnie, kau marah denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus lengan Yunho, mencoba mencari perhatian seorang Jung Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong malah dihempaskan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho kali ini sangat marah dengan dirinya.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kuantar pulang." Jawab Yunho singkat tanpa menoleh kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukan kepala sambil mengerucutka bibirnya. Ternyata Yunho benar-benar marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho kini telah berhenti di depan gerbang mansion Tan Jaejoong. Yunho masih tetap dingin, sifat dingin Yunho kini telah kembali. Jaejoong sungguh lebih suka dengan sifat Yunho yang seperti ahjussi mesum daripada harus kembali dingin seperti. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho marah sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus menjadi model yang profesional meski harus membuat namjachingunya marah seperti ini. Ketika Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan berkata.

"Turunlah."Ucap Yunho singkat, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan Jaejoong lebih cepat meraih tengkuk Yunho. Dan..

Cuppp..

Jaejoong dengan berani mengambil langkah dengan mencium bibir Yunho lebih dulu. Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan, tapi dengan perlahan ia melumatnya. Ketika ia akan melepaskan tautan mereka, tangan Yunho malah meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan brutal.

Jaejoong tau jika namjachingunya tengah marah hingga melampiaskan semuanya pada bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka berciuman sangat lama hingga klakson mobil dibelakangnya tak mampu mereka dengar.

Tinn... Tinn.. Tinn...

Sang pengemudi pun kesal karena mobil yang menghalangi jalan masuk mansionnya tak segera menyingkir. Karena, sang penumpang sudah capek untuk menunggu mobil depannya agar segera melaju.

"Bentar, yeobo. Aku akan melabrak mobil di depan kita." Ucap sang yeoja paruh baya terhadap suaminya.

"Ne chagi." Jawab sang suami.

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik dan muda itu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan dengan sebal menuju mobil yang telah mangganggu jalannya masuk ke mansionnya. Yeoja modis yang kita ketahui sebagai Mrs. Tan itu berjalan lalu berhenti depan kaca pintu mobil pengemudi. Ia lalu menggedor-nggedor kaca mobil tersebut. Kaca mobil tersebut berwarna hitam sehingga ia tak dapat melihat sang pengemudi.

Dorr.. Dorr.. Dorr

"Siapa saja yang di dalam? Buka jendelanya." Ucap Heechul sambil tetap menggedor-nggedor kaca.

Kaca pengemudiitu pun terbuka. Yunho membukanya sambil tetap berciuman dengan Jaejoong. Heechul yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa melongo. Ia melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah berciuman panas dengan Yunho yang ia ketahui sebagai namjachingunya. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tau siapa yang telah menggedor dan nampak acuh. Heechul pun diam-diam mengambil foto mereka berdua yang tengah berciuman panas berulang kali. Tapi, Heechul pun lama-lama gerah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia pun menjambak rambut brunette Yunho.

"Yakk, Jung Yunho. Lepass!" Heechul berteriak-teriak. Tapi yang diteriaki masih tetap tak peduli dan masih terus berciuman. Heechul nampak sangat kesal, ia lalu memukul kepala Yunho dengan menggunakan tasnya yang bermerk 'Moldir'.

"Lepas! Lepas! Lepasss!" Heechul kembali lagi berteriak.

"Yunnie, lepppassshh. Ada orangghhh." Mohon Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunho pun melepaskannya dan ketika Jaejoong melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka, ia nampak membulatkan mata doenya.

"Umma?" Jaejoong berbicara lirih dengan tampang shocknya. Dan Yunho pun sama kagetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hankyung, Heechul, dan Jaejoong kini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga mansion Tan. Jaejoong duduk di kursi di depan kedua orang tuanya. Sekarang ia sangat takut akan dimarahi appa dan ummanya karena ketahuan berciuman panas di depan ummanya.

"Nih, Han Gege coba lihat." Heechul menyodorkan smartphonenya pada suaminya. tepatnya menyodorkan foto anaknya yang tengah berciuman.

"Tuhanku, Joongie kau berciuman di depan ummamu. Aigo" Hankyung shock dan mencoba menghela nafas berat. Dan sang pelaku masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Pokoknya, Yunho harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Heechul tegas.

"Tapi, Ia kan hanya mencium Jaejoong, Chullie."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Heechul pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya. Di balik kemarahannya ia malah menyeringai setan.

Hankyung pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Ia pergi menyusul istrinya. Jaejoong pun juga beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya. Ia tengah bingung dan takut secara bersamaan. Hatinya sungguh sangat gelisah, masalahnya hari ini sungguh banyak dan membuatnya takut.

Jaejoong pun memasuki kamarnya. Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya ia telah di sambut Hiro. Ia pun menggendong Hiro dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Salah satu teman Jaejoong adalah Hiro si kecil yang manis. Hiro adalah anjing kecil sekaligus teman bermain Tan Jaejoong.

"Hiro-ya, Eottokhae? Yunnie marah sama Joongie. Umma dan appa juga. Jadi, Joongie harus bagaimana hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong pada anjing kecilnya yang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hiro ya, Joongie takut. Kenapa masalah Joongie harus banyak, hmm?"

"Yakk, Hiro. Jawab aku!" Jaejoong kesa, dan membentak Hiro. Hiro pun nampak cuek, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kandangnya di luar kama Jaejoong.

"Sekarang, mungkin Hiro juga marah denganku."

Jaejoong pun akhirnya terlelap. Ia pun tertidur dengan cantiknya, meski di otaknya ia memikirkan Yunho, Umma dan Appanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang lari pagi dengan Hiro di halaman belakang mansionnya yang luas. Kali ini ia ingin menyegarkan otaknya dengan berlari pagi. Ketika Jaejoong melihat Bunga Lilly putih yang tumbuh subar di taman belakang rumah, ia jadi teringat Yunho. Yah,sekarang lebih tepatnya ulang tahun Yunho. Jaejoong mendadak bingung harus memberi Yunho apa.

Setelah lari pagi, ia memutuskan pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli hadiah untuk kekasih tercinta. Ia pun memasuki salah satu toko di kawasan Gangnam tersebut.

Jaejoong nampak sibuk memilih sweater rajut di toko tersebut. Akhirnya ia menemukan sweater rajut couple berwarna Hijau. Lalu, ia membeli sweater tersebut. Setelah sampai di rumah ia menyulam sedikit sweater tersebut. Di salah satu sweater yang lebih besar, ia beri nama'Joongie' dan di salah satu sweater yang lebih kecilia beri nama 'Yunnie' dengan sulaman tangannya. Setelah itu ia membingkisnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Ia akan pergi menuju tempat pemotretan. Jaejoong sengaja lupa akan ulang tahun Yunho. Jadi, ia hanya diam saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Yunho pun berhenti di parkiran. Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan menuju ruang pemotretan. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong pun memasuki ruang tata rias. Dan Yunho pun akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak cantik dengan mini dress merah maroon dengan stocking senada serta high heels senada pula. Rambut hitamnya di gerai dan di gelombang. Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan yang dihiasi dengan berbuket-buket dan bertangkai-tangkai mawar merah serta banyak bingkisan cokelat serta ballon merah berbentuk hati. Di situ terdapat kursi berwarna merah dengan alas lantai yang di taburi mawar merah menambah kesan romantis. Sebelum pemotretan berlangsung, san photographer pun memasuki ruang pemotretan dengan wajah sulit diartikan. Ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jaejoog-sshi, Kim Hyunjoong tidak bisa hadir. Ia mendapat undangan mendadak. Jadi ia tidak bisa menjadi partnermu, dan pemotretan ini harus dilakukan hari ini." Sang photographer pun kebingungan.

"Apa tidak ada model lain?" Tanya Jaejoong yang nampak bingung juga.

"Model lain? Kita hrus membuat janji jauh-jauh sebelumnya dahulu." Jawab sang photgrapher. Lalu ia melirik Yunho.

"Jung-sshi, maukah anda menjadi partner Tan Jaejoong-sshi? Partner Tan Jaejoong-sshi tak bisa hadir." Sang photographer langsung menunjuk Yunho. Yunho pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Tan Jaejoong tidak jadi berpatner dengan Kim Hyunjoong, melainkan dengan namjachingunya. Sekarang mereka tenga meragakan pose terakhir sesi pemotretan mereka. Pose mereka kali ini adalah, mereka berdua tengkurap berhadapan dengan mulut yang sama-sama memakan satu chocolate bar dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Dan, akhirnya pemotretan selesai.

Jaejoong tengah berada di mobil Yunho, ia telah membawa hadiah yang akan de berikan kepada namjachingunhya. Ketika Yunho memasuki mobil, Jaejoong langsung memeluknya dan membisikkan "Happy Birthday" di telinga Yunho. Lalu ia menggigit dan menyesap leher Yunho, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang di buat Jaejoong.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Jaejoong memberi hadiah nya kepada Yunho. Yunho pun menerima hadiah tersebut. Ia nampak senang lalu ia membuka hadiah dari Jaejoong yang berisi dua sweater.

Cupp..

"Wahh, gomawo chagi. Kau memang terbaik." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Pakai skarang, Yunnie!" Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memakai sekarang. Dengan spontan, Yunho melepaskan kaosnya di depan Jaejoong menggantinya dengan sweater yang bertuliskan 'Joongie'. Jaejoong nampak shock dan menutup matanya.

"Sudah selesai Joongie. Kau juga pakai,nde?" Yunho berujar sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Yasudah, tutup matamu!" Bentak Jaejoong bercanda.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah tau di balik kaos mu itu. Hahaha." Yunho pun tertawa.

"Yakk! Alien Mesum nappeun. Tutup matamu!" Jaejoong pun membentak Yunho. Ia lau segera mengganti kaosnya dengan sweater bertuliskan 'Yunnie"

Setelah mereka memakai kaos couple, Yunho pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman sang yeojachingu. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kediaman Tan Jaejoong.

"Kau tak mampir, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang hendak turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Tidak, chagi. Aku mau pulang saja, Karena appa dan ummaku telah pulang dari Jepang. Titip salam maaf buat appa dan ummamu, nde?" Jawab Yunho.

"Ne, Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong dan

Cupp..

Yunho pun mencium bibir Jaejoong. Setelah tiu ia mengecup leher Jaejoong dan memberinya tanda. Setelah itu Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho. Dan memasuki halaman mansionnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kediamannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia bingung melihat appa dan ummanya sedang berkumpul di ruang pun langsung berlalu.

"Tan Jaejoong duduk!" Panggil Tan Hankyung. Jaejoong pun duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Joongie, kau kan sudah besar. Umurmu sudah 21 tahun dan akan lulus kuliah. Joongie kali ini turuti permintaan umma dan appa, nde?" Hankyung pun berujar panjang lebar. Heechul hanya diam di sampingnya sambil mendengarkan suaminya berbicara.

"Apa yang harus Joongie turuti, appa?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Joongie, sebenarnya dari kecil... dari kecill kau, emm kau." Ucap Hankyung di buat seragu-ragu mungkin.

"Di jodohkan." Sambung Heechul cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Assalamualiakum, all^^ Saya balik bawa FF ini. Mumpung ada laptop rumah jadi saya bisa update cepet. Hehehe. FF ini makin rumit deh menurutku. Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Eh,, Thanks buat semua yang udah baca FF saya ini. Lebih jelasnya yang sudah Baca, Review, View, Visit, Mampir (emang visit sama mampir bedanya apa?) #abaikan. Dan yang sudah Follow dan Favorite ini FF. Saya ucapkan Terima Kasih banyak.#Bow.**

***Saya tahu sebenarnya menulis di bawah FF kayak begini itu melanggar ketentuan FFN. Tapi emang saya nya yang nakal. Hehehe :D Abis di marahin kakak.**

**Adakah yang mau memberi saya rekomendasi SMA terbaik di wilayah Jawa Timur?**

**Eh, Happy Birthday buat Appa Bear, Beruang Endut, Leader Jung, Suaminya Emak Rempong. Saengil Cukkae Hamnida Appa Jung. Semoga langgeng sama Umma. Ihh, semoga kurusan dikit yah. Semoga tambah keren, kaya, tampan, sehat, sukses dan longlass deh. Doanya yang baik-baik buat appa deh.**

**Yasudah, saya gak mau banyak omong deh. Sekali lagi, gomawo~**

**Balasan Review :**

**gwanshim84 : **Okee, selalu dong. Emang itu rencana saya. Tapi masih lama mungkin. Saya kan juga Changkyu shipper. Thanks for read and review.

**aoi ao : **Alhamdulillah, kalau cerita ini bikin kamu greget. Hehehe, kagak apa-apa deh di peluk beruang yang penuh keringat. Yess, because of you and the other reviewer saya bisa update cepat dan try to Keep Write.Thanks for read and review.

**irengiovanny : **Yee,mereka jadian. Seneng gak? Wah, makasih sudah di kasih tahu typo nya. Maaf kemareng gak saya edit. Saya gak punya waktu buat ngedit. Ujian praktek menghantui saya soalnya. Thanks for read and review.

**ShinJiWoo920202 (Chap 2) : **Iyaa, mereka pada saling terpesona. Hehe :D. Thanks for read and review.

**ShinJiWoo920202 (Chap 3) : **Yee, kilat. Sampai harus tidur malam dan dimarahi my mom :D. Ya, mereka jadian. Thanks for read and review.

**danactebh : **Iya, cepet banget yah. Wah, makasih. Memang harus romantis. Iya ini udah lanjut. Iyaa ini semangat lanjutin FF nya. Wah, makasih banget udah nyemangatin saya buat bimbel dan doain saya untuk TO saya. Gomawo sangat ne, chingu ::::: Thanks for read and review.

**Minhyunni1318 : **Iya ini sudah lanjut. #Bow too. Thanks for read and review.

**Tinseloveyunjae (Chap 2) : **Mereka kan harus so sweet. Yaa kah seperti Tom & Jerry? Thanks for read and review.

**J (Chap2) : ** Makasih udah suka ceritanya. Iyaa saling suka. Thanks for read and review.

**sayuri (Chap 2) : ** Hehehe, udah ketahuan line saya. Saya yadong dikit yah? Makasih udah suka nih FF. Aku gk suka FF yang konfliknya berat kok. Thanks for read and review.

**sayuri (Chap 3) : **Udah masuk kok Eonnie(?). Yahh ini semangat update. Thanks for read and review.

**Happy Birthday**

**Jung Yunho**

**That's all for me. Thanks for your attention, buddy^^  
I love you.**

**And**

**See you at next chapter.**

**Fighting.**

_**MeChwangie~**_

_**Jombang, February 5th 2014**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Enemies Become Love**

**Rate : T (saja)**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. No Edit. (Gak sempat ngedit). Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. ****Alur dipercepat****. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Previous Chap**

_Jaejoong memasuki kediamannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia bingung melihat appa dan ummanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Jaejoong pun langsung berlalu._

"_Tan Jaejoong duduk!" Panggil Tan Hankyung. Jaejoong pun duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Joongie, kau kan sudah besar. Umurmu sudah 21 tahun dan akan lulus kuliah. Joongie kali ini turuti permintaan umma dan appa, nde?" Hankyung pun berujar panjang lebar. Heechul hanya diam di sampingnya sambil mendengarkan suaminya berbicara._

"_Apa yang harus Joongie turuti, appa?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu._

"_Joongie, sebenarnya dari kecil... dari kecill kau, emm kau." Ucap Hankyung di buat seragu-ragu mungkin._

"_Di jodohkan." Sambung Heechul cepat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

"Mwo!" Jaejoong berteriak saking kagetnya. "Mana bisa umma?" Jaejoong pun bertanya.

"Bisa dong. Kau akan umma jodohkan dengan putra teman umma yang baru pulang dari Jepang, chagi." Jawab Heechul senyum-senyum.

"Dan kau telah kami jodohkan sejak kecil." Sambung Hankyung.

"Andwaeeeeeeeeee!" Jaejoong pun berteriak sambil lari menuju kamarnya.

Brakkkk...

Pintu terbanting dengan kasar oleh pemilik kamar tersebut. Jaejoong pun langsung menghambur ke kasur empuknya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kenapa ia harus dijodohkan? Dari kecil pula. Perkataan itu yang selalu terngiang di dalam benaknya. Dan kini ia baru saja berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho.

'Ahhh, shit' Jaejoong melempar bantalnya ke pintu kamar, saking kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah berjalan lurus di koridor Dong Bang University. Ia baru saja mempresantikan projeknya. Jaejoong nampak tak bersemangat hingga ia tak menyadari sesuatu

Bruuukkkk..

Jaejoong terjungkal dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu. Ia tak melihat bahwa ada satu anak tangga di lantai tersebut. Yunho yang tak sengaja lewat, melihat kejadian tersebut dan berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aigo, my silly girl. Naiklah ke punggungku!" Yunho pun menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menaiki punggungnya.

Hupp..

Jaejoong pun kini tengah berada di punggung Yunho. Akibat kecerobohannya, kakinya jadi terkilir dan harus digendong Yunho. Tapi tak apalah itukan tugas kekasih. Hahaha..

"Joongie, kenapa kamu bisa terjungkal?" Yunho pun mencoba bertanya sambil tetap berjalan memikul Jaejoong di punggungnya.

"Aku tak melihat jika tadi ada anak tangga." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh silly, my girl." Jawab Yunho sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Dasar Alien mesum." Jaejoong pun menggeplak kepala Yunho pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah berada di mobil audi Yunho. Yunho akan segera mengantar Jaejoong pulang karena Jaejoong kelihatan pucat. Tapi Jaejoong malah menolaknya.

"Nah, Joongie ayo kuantar pulang." Tawar Yunho sambil mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aniya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggeleng.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku sedang sebal dengan umma dan appa."

"Waeyo?"

"Mereka mau menjodohkanku?"

Ckiiittttttt Citttttt...

Yunho langsung menghentikan mobilnya mendadak ketika mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Sontak kepala Jaejoong pun sedikit membentur dashboard.

"Yakk! Kau mau membunuhku, Alien Bodoh!" Jaejoong mulai memaki Yunho.

"Kau akan dijodohkan?" Tanya Yunho yang dibalasi anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne. Mangkannya aku sebal dengan mereka. Mereka selalu memutuskan ini itu sesuai kehendaknya tanpa mengerti perasaanku. Mereka itu otoriter, Yunnie." Jaejoong berbicara dengan sedikit emosi.

"Hari ini aku mau ikut denganmu, Yunnie." Tambah Jaejoong yang juga hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berada di apartemen Yunho. Yunho tak membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumah, karena orang tuanya ada di rumah.

"Joongie, kau duduk dulu disini. Aku mau mandi dulu." Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di ranjangnya,

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Jaejoong nampak kelelahan, ia pun berbaring di ranjang King Size milik kekasihnya. Sembari menunggu Yunho mandi, ia memilih untuk tidur sebentar. Akhirnya Jaejoong tertidur dengan posisi terlentang.

Cekklekk

Yunho pun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kamarnya tersebut dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia pun berjalan dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang menurutnya hot. Jaejoong tengah terlentang dengan kedua tangan ditarik ke atas berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Dan juga dengan mini dress yellow nya yang sedikit terangkat sehingga mengekspous sebagian pahanya. Yunho yang melihat hal tersebut nampak tergoda dan tanpa sadar mendekati tempat dimana Jaejoong terlentang.

Setelah ia mendekati Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sudah kalang kabut, ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia pun mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut tapi mekin lama makin ganas dan tangan kirinya mulai menggerayangi paha Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada sintal Jaejooong, Dan 'Eunghh, ahhh' Jaejoong mendesah diiringi dengan.

Brakkkk...

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seseorang tengah mengganggu aktivitas Yunho. Yunho pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Umm..Umma." Yunho berbicara dengan tergagap. Jaejoong pun nampak membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu.

"Yakk! Anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan, ha? Menindih anak orang, mencium, meremas dadanya serta menggerayangi pahanya dengan hanya kau memakai lilitan handuk di pinggangmu." Umma Jung yang kita kenal adalah Jung Kibum memarahi anak semata wayangnya sambil menarik Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu Umma Jung pun menjewer telinga Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil mencoba meloading.

"Awww, appo umma." Yunho berteriak kesakitan.

"Hihhhh, kurang ajar sekali kau. Cepat ganti baju dan temui umma di ruang tengah." Umma Jung pun mendorong anaknya menuju kamar mandi. Lalu umma Jung menghampiri Jaejoong yang nampakshock setelah meloading apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Jung Kibum kini tengah berada di ruang tengah apartemen Yunho.

"Jadi siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Jung Kibum lembut.

"Tan Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

'Wahh, cantik juga anakmu Chullie. Tak perlu dijodohkan mereka saja sudah memiliki hubungan dan tadi tengah melakukan itu itu. Pasti mereka sering melakukannya. Hihihi.' Mrs. Jung nampak asik dengan lamunannya.

"Mian, ahjumma kok diam saja?" Jaejoong memberanikan bertanya kepada Kibum.

"Ahh, mian Joongie. Perkenalkan aku Jung Kibum umma Jung Yunho yang pabbo itu."

"Ah, mian hamnida. Awal pertemuan kita harus seperti tadi. Mian ahjumma." Jaejoong pun meminta maaf.

"So, apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho? Apa kalian berpacaran." Kibum pun mulai bertanya, ia penasaran dengan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kalian sering melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Kibum penasaran sontak membuat Jaejoong mendelik dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Yakkk, umma! Aku mendengarnya. Kami belum pernah melakukannya dan akan melakukannya tadi, tapi umma mengacaukannya." Jawab Yunho kesal sambil duduk dihadapan Kibum dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, benar kau akan melakukannya. Dasar anak kurang ajar." Kibum akan memukul anaknya dengan tas moldir miliknya tapi urung karena Jaejoong mencekal tangannya.

"Mian, ahjumma. Jangan pukul Yunho oppa." Jaejoong pun mulai berbicara meski dengan sedikit menunduk. Kibum pun membatalkan aksinya.

"Beruntung kau memiliki yeojachingu yang baik seperti Jaejoong yang mencintai namjachingunya, sehingga umma tidak jadi menggeplakmu. Karena umma tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong" Jawab Kibum kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Jung Kibum umma Yunho, Jaejoong makin dekat dengan Mrs. Jung. Mereka sering jalan berdua, belanja, atau sekedar menggosip. Seperti hari ini, Jaejoong tengah menemani Umma Jung berbelanja di mall. Sekarang ia tengah berada di daerah pakaian dan mode perempuan. Ketika umma Jung berjalan ia melihat majalah dengan cover tak asing di matanya. Ia pun berhenti berjalan.

"Waeyo, ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Kibum yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kibum lalu berjalan ke tempat majalh tersebut. Dan nampak shock.

"Kyaaa...^^ Joongie ini kau dan Yunho." Seru umma Jung pada Jaejoong.

"Wahh, nyonya majalah ini tengah laris karena style Valentine nya sangat bagus dengan tema 'Sweet Valentine with My First Boyfriend'. Dengan model yang tampan dan cantik serta pakaian yang sangat stylist. Banyak yang mencari majalah ini, nyonya." Ucap salah seorang pramuniaga. Yang tak menyadari jika modelnya tengah ada dihadapannya. Karena Jaejoong kini tengah memakai mantel buludengan topi rajut serta kacamata hitam.

"Oke, lah. Saya ambil ini satu agasshi." Jawab umma Jung sambil memberi lembaran won kepada sang pramuniaga.

Mrs. Jung tengah saik melihat-lihat isi majalah tersebut. Ia sungguh senang melihat putranya dengan Jaejoong yang menjadi modelnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu jadi malu, karena fotonya dan Yunho berada pada majalah tersebut.

"Wah, Joongie baju nya bagus. Make up kamu juga bagus, tipis tapi membuat wajahmu tambah cantik natural." Ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menafsirkan opininya.

"Ahh, gomawo umma."

Setelah puas berbelanja dan berkeliling mall bersama Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran cepat saji dalam mall tersebut bersama Mrs. Jung. Ketika tengah asik makan dan mengobrol bersama Mrs. Jung , smartphonenya bun berbunyi.

"Ah, mian ahjumma. Ada telphone saya angkat dulu, nde?" Izin Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne. Disini saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mrs jung. Jaejoong pun mengangkat telphonenya.

'_Yeobboseyo?'_

'_...'_

'_Ne, kapan? Laku? God bless.'_

'_...'_

'_Besok sore. Dengan dia ?'_

'_...'_

'_Ne, nanti akan kuberitahukan padanya.'_

'_...'_

'_Gomawo'_

Tuuttt...Tuttt..Tutt..

Sambungan telphone pun terputus. Jaejoong pun langsung memasukkan ponselnya dalam tas Moldir nya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Siapa tadi Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Oh, photographer Joongie, ahjumma. Yang menelphone Joongie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil meminum sodanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Mau pembagian honour ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil emnunduh.

"Wah,cukkae."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini tengah berada di manshion Jung bersama Kibum. Ia nampak clingak-clinguk mencari seuatu, hingga Kibum pun menyadarkannya.

"Waeyo, Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang melihat Jaejoong tengah mencarei sesuatu.

"Yunnie kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong malu.

"Oh, mungkin sedang bermain game di kamarnya. Kau ingin menemuinya? Naiklah ke kamarnya." Jawab Umma Jung sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah? Yasudah Joongie permisi ahjumma."

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun memasuki kamar Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho tengah asikdengan gamenya. Hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

Buuggghhh

"Yunnie, sedang apa?" Jawab Jaejoong manja, ia mencoba mengecoh kosentrasi Yunho dengan mengganggunya.

"Main game." Jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong pun mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejooong pun menarik-narik kaos Yunho.

"Aissh, Joongie jangan ganggu aku dulu." Jawab Yunho kesal sambil terus fokus pada gamenya. Jaejoong sebal karena di cueki, ia pun memutar tubuhnya lalu duduk di pangkuan Yunho sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Joongie, jangan mengganggu pandanganku." Ucap Yunho sebal dan..

"Yakkkss! Game over. Padahal kurang sedikit. Semua gara-gara Joongie." Yunho pun marah.

Cupp..

Jaejoong pun mencium bibir Yunho dalam. Ia tengah mencairkan emosi kekasihnya karena ulahnya. Lam-lama ciuman mereka berubahmenjadi liar hingga deringan smartphone Jaejoong mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Mian, chagi. Umma menyuruhku pulang. Kita sudahi dulu permainan ini." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit menggoda dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaejoong langsung melenggang keluar dari manshion Jung, sebelumnya ia berpamitan dengan Kibum. Hingga ia diantar sopir pribadi keluarga Jung, pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah kesal dengan ummanya. Karena malam ini tunangannya akan datang menemuinya. Jaejoong sungguh malas, padahal ummanya tahu sendiri kalau ia sudah memiliki Yunho. Tapi, ummanya tetap keras kepala untuk terus menjodohkannya dengan anak dari temannya itu.

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk diantara umma dan appanya. Ia tengah mengenakan long dress berwarna soft pink dengan belahan sampai rambut yang ia lipat asal serta polesan tipis pada wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarga pertunangannya pun telah tiba. Jaejoong masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih merajuk dan tak mau melihat calon suaminya yang kini sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bummie, ayo segera kita mulai. Joongie, angkat wajahmu dan lihatlahh betapa tampannya calon suamimu." Ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun lalu mendongak dan tunangannya juga. Sontak mereka berdua membulatkan matanya.

"Yunnie/Joongie" Ucapmereka bebarengan.

"Yeayy, akhirnya kalian bersatu." Kibumpun melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Nah, kapan tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan mereka?" Tanya Hankyung pada Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum.

"Lusa." Jawab Heechul dan Kibum bebarengan. Sontak seluruh orang yang berada di situ kaget dengan keputusan kedua umma rempong tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2 days later~**_

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini nampak larut dalam acara resepsi pernikahannya setalh meresmikan hubungan pagi tadi. Kini seluruh, sahabat,keluarga, dan para kollega dari kedua keuarga besar tersebut tengah berkumpul pada acara resepsi Yunjae yang diadakan taman belakang di kediaman Tan.

"Ahh, Joongie akhirnya kau menikah diusia muda. Padahal sebenarnya kau bisa menunggu hingga acara wisudamu minggu depan. Apa kau tengah hamil?" Tanya Junsu yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Jaejoong.

"Mereka yang memutuskannya. Dan apa yang kau bilang? Hamil? Tidaklah kau gila telah menyimpulakan seperti itu." Jawab Jaejoong yang sedikit kesal.

"Ohh, ku kira kau telat. Dan cukkae deh Joongie. Yunho oppa cukkae, nde. Doakan aku dan Yoochun oppa segera menyusul." Jawab Junsu sambil menggandeng tangan Yoochun.

"Hi, buddy. Cukkae, nde. Segera bobol istri ketusmu ini. Hahaha." Ucap Yoochun bercanda pada Yunho dan dibalas tatapan sengit oleh Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, buddy. Kau segeralah menyusul kami." JawabYunho sambil meraih pinggang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Malam ini juga Yunho dan Jaejoong ke Jeju untuk bulan madu selama 3 hari. Karena semingggu lagi mereka wisuda. Yunho dan Jaejoong kinitengah berada di dalam mobil Audi Yunho setelah berpamitan dengan Keluarga Jung serta Keluarga Tan.

"Apa kau siap, boo?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya,

"Ne, yeobo." Jawab Jaejoong malu-maluu.

Lalu Yunho pun melajukan mobilnya menuju Jeju.

.

.

.

"Bummie, akhirnya mereka menikah?" Ucap Heechul bahagia.

"Ne, dan kita akan segera mendapat cucu." Ucap Kibum tak kalah senang.

"Yasudah,Bummie mari pulang dan kita bisa menikmati malam berdua." Ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai.

"Yasudah pulanglah sana. Aku juga akan menimati malamku dengan Chullie." Jawab Hankyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Or**

**Tbc?**

**Thanks for reading this fanfict **

**Hii, semua. Saya balik lagi bawa nih FF Chapter 5. Saya berharap semuanya suka dan tidak kecewa dengan FF ini. Thanks for: Readers, Followers, Favoriters, Visitors, and others.**

**Wehh, bagaimana keadaan rumah kalian? Rumah saya penuh pasir, becasu of Gunung Kelud erupsi. And H-1 Changmin's Birthday **

**Yasudah, saya gak mau banyak omomng. Semangat buat TO hari Senin besok #Fightingggg ^^^**

**Balasan Reviews:**

**rinayunjaerina (Chap 1) : **Anyeong, Silahkan dibaca. Thanks for read and review

**rinayunjaerina (Chap 2) : **Iya nih next,, Thanks for read and review

**Minhyunni1318 : **Bisa jadi Xd, ini sudah lanjutt.. Thanks for read and review

**rinayunjaerina (Chap 3) : **Yeayy, Thanks for read and review

**rinayunjaerina (Chap 4) : ** Yakin banget, cuyy. Iya ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for read and review

**gwansim84 : **Yess. Ada deh, entar kan tau sendiri Xd. Thanks for read and review

**yourparadise : **Gomawo, chingu^^. Insyaalla kalau ada waktu luang update cepat. Iyaa deh, nanti mampir InsyaAllah. Thanks for read and review

**Aoi ao :** Aminn.. Ne, kepp write Thanks for read and review

**Irengiovanny : **Ciyee... Nanti tau sendiri. Enggak kok, itu malah bagus udah ngingeti aku. Thanks for read and review

** : **Siapa hayoo? Bisa jadi. Makasih.. Thanks for read and review

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Iyaa, maaf. Lagi buru-buru ngetiknya. Iya dijodohin. Ini alurnya saya cepatkan. Thanks for read and review

**Danactebh : ** Ada deh.. Bisa jadi. Udah lanjut ini. Aminn,, makasih. Thanks for read and review

**Fuwaliyaah : ** Bisa jadi, hehe. Thanks for read and review

**Sayuri : **hehe, Saya bandel ya? Sama aku saja #DitabokYJS. Iya nih, Semangat xD Thanks for read and review

**Akiramia44 : **Oh, Hi. Selamat datang di FF tergaje saya xD. Ini sudah lanjut Thanks for read and review

**Sa11** : iya, tapi saya tinggalnya di Jombang. Sayangnya saya gak tau sekolahan itu eonnie(?). makasih. Yee, semangat. Thanks for read and review

**Thanks for read.**

**And Pray For Kelud**

**Jombang, 16-02-2014**

**~MeChwangie.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Enemies Become Love**

**Rate : T (saja)**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul, etc**

**Genre: Romance, A bit Humor(Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. No Edit. (Gak sempat ngedit). Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Previous Chapter**

Malam ini juga Yunho dan Jaejoong ke Jeju untuk bulan madu selama 3 hari. Karena seminggu lagi mereka wisuda. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berada di dalam mobil Audi Yunho setelah berpamitan dengan Keluarga Jung serta Keluarga Tan.

"Apa kau siap, boo?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya,

"Ne, yeobo." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Lalu Yunho pun melajukan mobilnya menuju Jeju.

.

.

.

"Bummie, akhirnya mereka menikah?" Ucap Heechul bahagia.

"Ne, dan kita akan segera mendapat cucu." Ucap Kibum tak kalah senang.

"Yasudah, Bummie mari pulang dan kita bisa menikmati malam berdua." Ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kibum.

"Yasudah pulanglah sana. Aku juga akan menikmati malamku dengan Chullie." Jawab Hankyung.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akhir dari sebuah cinta adalah pernikahan.  
Akhir dari sebuah kesetiaan adalah kematian.  
Jadi di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi.._

Setelah menghabiskan waktu perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya pasangan pengantin baru a.k.a Jung Yunho dan Tan Jaejoong eitss,, bukan Tan Jaejoong melainkan Jung Jaejoong tepatnya telah sampai di Pulau Jeju sekitar pukul 9 malam waktu Korea Selatan.

Kini tepatnya mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah villa pribadi milik Keluarga Jung yang berada dipinggir pantai. Villa yang asri dengan laut sebagai pemandangannya. Villa ini adalah salah satu Villa pribadi Keluarga Jung di Pulau Jeju. Villa ini dikelilingi hutan tropis yang sejuk serta hamparan laut biru tepat di depan villa tersebut.

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai juga." Jaejoong mulai bersuara sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu Villa sederhana nan asri itu.

"Yakk! Kau jangan enak-enakan. Bantu bawa koper dan tas-tasmu yang merepotkan ini, bodoh." Yunho pun berseru dari arah belakang Jaejoong. Yunho nampak kesusahan membawa kapoer dan tas-tas milik sang istri tercinta.

"Kau menggangguku! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku capek nih,!" Jaejoong pun menghampiri Yunho, membantu membawakan koper dan salah satu tas yang dibawa Yunho.

"Aisshh, kenapa kau ketus sekali sih!" Yunho pun membuka pintu sambil berucap kepada Jaejoong.

"Biarlah." Jaejoong pun berlalu dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

'Dasar bocah gila! Tak ada romantisnya sama sekali! Awas kau!' Yunho membatin diakhiri dengan seringaian yang nampak jelas pada bibir hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong nampak menata barang-barang yang ia dan juga suaminya bawa ke dalam sebuah lemari yang sangat besar. Kali ini ia nampak segar karena habis mandi, kini ia tengah memakai baju tidur berbentuk kimono selutut berwarna putih gading.

Kalian penasaran dimana Yunho? Yahh, Yunho tengah menari dan menyanyi didalam kamar mandi. Tepatnya, suami dari Jung Jaejoong kini tampak menikmati mandinya yang berdurasi hampir 60 menit.

"Yunnie Bear, kau masih mandikah? Kenapa lama sekali?" Jaejoong berteriak dari luar. Ia kini nampak berbaring dan berusaha untuk tidur. Supaya first night mereka akan terlewatkan.

"Tunnggu sebentar, ne!" Yunho pun berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ceklekkk...

Yunho pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan lilitan handuk putih yang menutupi dari pinggang. Yunho pun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah berbaring membelakanginya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke dada.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau tidur?" Yunho pun duduk ditepi ranjang sebelah Jaejoong. Sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Kau berisik Yunnie! Aku capek." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak sewajarnya ketika mendengarkan suara bass Yunho.

"Aishhh.."

Yunho pun ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong yang membelakanginnya. Terdengar suara rintik hujan dari luar yang makin lama makin deras. Lampu pun tiba-tiba padam dan gemerlap petir dengan suara yang besar sahut menyahut menyentak malam Pulau Jeju.

Ctarr.. Ctarrr.. Ctarrrrrrr

Yunho dapat merasakan jika Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya nampak bergerak-gerak ketakutan. Tapi, Yunho dapat menyimpulkan jika Jaejoong memiliki ego yang tinggi untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Kau takut?" Yunho pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong yang masih setia membelakanginnya.

"Aniya" Jawab Jaejoong datar.

Ctarrrr Ctttarrr.. Jedieerrr...

Jaejoong pun berbalik dan langsung menerjang tubuh suaminya, ia memeluknya dengan erat. Sekarang ia sangat takut dengan suara gemuruh petir di luar sana. Yunho yang tak siap dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Jaejoong dibuat sedikit kaget.

Hujan pun sudah mulai reda, petir pun sudah diam tak bersuara dan pergi entah kemana. Jaejoong masih setia memeluk suaminya. Ia tak dapat tidur lagi, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Melihat istrinya ketakutan ia tak tega untuk meninggalkannya tidur.

"Yunn..nnie, ?" Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit berani dengan wajah yang masih setia untuk malu-malu.

"Aniya, kan ada kau dipelukanku."

Awww..

"Aissh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho sedikit menahan sakit.

"Mencubit dada Yunnie, jadi benar Yunnie tak memakai baju?"

"Ne."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong kaget dengan jawaban singkat Yunho. Ia pun segera bangun dari pelukan Yunho tapi nihil. Yunho malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tak bisa lari kemana-kemana! Malam ini kau milikku!" Yunho berbicara tegas dengan seringaian yang sangat jelas tercetak dalam bibir hatinya. Jaejoong pun hanya membelalakkan matanya yang bulat semakin bulat menanggapi omongan Yunho

.

.

.

.

Surya yang bersinar dengan cerahnya nampak berusaha menembus jendela kamar pengantin baru yang kini masih terlelap. Mencoba mengusik dua insan yang masih setia bergelung di bawah selimut. Hingga salah satunya terbangun.

"Eunghh, Kenapa berat sekali?" Jaejoong berbicara sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang nampak berat. Ditambah beban yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan possesive.

'Aishh, beruang bodoh kau sungguh keterlaluan!' Jaejoong mengutuk Yunho dalam hati. Ia tengah kesal dengan suaminya yang menghajarnya nonstop kemarin malam hingga subuh menjelang, sang suami baru mau berhenti.

Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan pelukan tangan Yunho, ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi na'as ia terjatuh lagi. Ia ingin segera ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sungguh lengket, ia dapat melihat seprei yang semula putih dan rapi kini sangat kusut dan ternodai cairan-cairan cinta serta darah yang nampak mulai mengering.

Awwww.. Argghh.

Jaejoong berteriak, ia terjatuh di lantai. Teriakannya sukses membuat beruangnya bangun dari tidurnya. Yunho pun segera mengambil selimut lalu membawanya untuk menutupi tubuh sang istri dan mengmabil handuk di lantai dan melilitkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Alien Mesum! Aku tak bisa berjalan!" Jaejoong mulai memarahi sang suami yang dengan seenak perutnya membobol holenya.

Cupp..

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong singkat, agar sang empu tak terus berbicara. Jujur ia sungguh terganggu, karena sebenarnya ia sungguh mengantuk. Yunho pun mengantar Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dan mandi bersama. Nampaknya kejadian semalam terulang lagi di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna putih dengan cardigan biru laut yang cerah. Setara dengan tampilan Yunho yang kini tengah memakai kaos putih dengan celana selutut. *Bayangin appa waktu di Saipan deh*

Mereka berdua kini nampak jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Setelah sarapan mereka memang ingin berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan. Jaejoong dan Yunho kini nampak bermain air di pinggir pantai. Jaejoong menyipratkan air ke arah Yunho dan begitu sebaliknya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah menikmati es kelapa muda berdua. Mereka meminumnya dalam satu buah kelapa segar sambil memotret acara minum mereka berdua yang romantis. Ketika sedang asik manikmati minumnya, Jaejoong dapat melihat di depan sana banyak yeoja-yeoja yang memakai bikini sexy nan ketat nampak berjemur dan bermain air. Jaejoong pun sempat melihat suaminya yang juga sama menatap objek di depan sana.

Plukkk ...

Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho dengan tangannya.

"Berhentilah melihat ke arah sana, Mr. Jung!" Jaejoong pun berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka tak ada apa-apanya dengan dirimu yang polos di bawahku, chagi." Ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong pun membalas ketus omongan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kininampak berada di pusat oleh-oleh. Jaejoong nampak melihat pernak-pernik yang berasal dari kerang-kerang yang cantik. Ia pun mulai mengambilnya satu per satu untuk oleh-oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya di Seoul. Yunho hanya menggeleng-nggeleng melihat kelakuan istrinya.

Setelah membeli semua oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya di Seoul. Ia memutuskan untuk makan siang disalah satu restoran seafood di pinggir pantai. Mereka berdua nampak romantis, saling menyuap dan berfoto bersama.

Malam pun tiba, Jaejoong nampak sibuk memilah baju-baju di dalam lemarinya. Yunho pun memasuki kamar mereka dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah fokus dengan pakainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?" Yunho berbicara sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yunnie, ayo berenang." Jaejoong berbalik sambil mengajak Yunho untuk berenang dikolam renang di Villa Pribadi Keluarga Jung.

"Ne," Yunho pun berdiri dan akan menyeret Jaejoong.

"Aniya, Yunnie duluan. Aku akan menyusul." Jaejoong pun berucap sambil menatapYunho dengan mata bulatnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak mematut pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tengah memakai bikini merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Yahh, ia harus konsisten dengan ajakannya terhadap Yunho untuk berenang. Ia pun keluar Villa menuju kolam renang di sebelah belakang Villa. Ia dapat melihat Yunho nampak berenang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di dalam kolam.

Byurr...

Jaejoong menceburkan dirinya di dalam kolam renang. Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri sang istri. Yunho nampak menarik Jaejoong, membawanya ke tengah-tengah kolam lalu ia mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Kau sungguh cantik, chagi." Yunho pun segera mengajak Jaejoong berenang setelah berbicara seperti itu terhadap Jaejoong.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan berenang. Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong naik ketepian kolam. Ia pun mencium Jaejoong lagi tak kalah ganas dari tadi. Setelah ia mencium Jaejoong, ia nampak menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka dan biasalah You Know What.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari mereka menghabiskan bulan madu di Jeju. Dan sudah 1 bulan yang lalu mereka merayakan wisuda. Yunho kini bekerja di kantor appanya. Dan Jaejoong sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah apartemen elite di kawasan Gangnam.

Pagi ini, Jaejoong nampak bangun dari tidurnya. Sudah sebulan usia pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong nampak kesulitan bangun karena tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit. Hampir setiap malam suaminya tak pernah absen menyambanginya.

Setelah mandi ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak. Ketika sedang asik membuat soup. Sepasang lengan kekar dengan lancangnya melingkari pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Yunho pun meletakkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher sang istri. Dan hendak menciumnya tapi,

"Yunnie, cepat mandi!."

"Yee," Dengan sebal Yunho pun melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kini ditengah meja makan tersaji soup ayam dan susu. Yah Nyonya Jung hanya memasak Soup ayam dengan nasi putih. Kini Yunho tengah memimpin doa sebelum ia dan Jaejoong memulai acara sarapan. Jaejoong pun mengambilkan Yunho sepriring nasi dengan soup ayam yang masih hangat begitu juga untuk dirinya. Tapi ketika Jaejoong akan memakan ayam, sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya..

Emmphh, Hoek.. Hoek..

Jaejoong pun berlari menuju westafel yang berada di dapur. Ia memuntahkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya. Tiba-tiba perutnya sangat sakit dan ia memuntahkan lagi. Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu pun, menyusul Jaejoong. Ia memijat tengkuk Jaejoong. Ketika di rasa sudah reda, Yunho pun memberi Jaejoong segelas susu.

"Yunnie,berangkat kerja ya?" Jaejoong pun akhirnya menyuruh Yunho kerja.

"Tapi kau sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa nanti aku akan menyuruh Chullie umma menemaniku jika aku merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku, yeobo."

"Ne, aku berangkat. Hati-hati di rumah!" Sebelum berangkat kerja, Yunho pun mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan yeobo."

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho berangkat kerja, Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengetes sesuatu. Ia pun mengambil kotak obat dan mengobrak-abriknya. Lalu benda yang ia cari akhirnya ketemu. Ia lalu mengambil testpeck tersebut dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'Dua garis'

"Mwo, aku hamil?" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Lalu ia mencoba mengetes ulang. Tapi hasilnya terus sama.

'Dua garis'

Untuk mengetahui lebih jelasnya. Jaejoong pun berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia pun pergi menuju Seoul International Hospital menggunakan mobil mercedessnya.

.

.

.

"Ny. Jung Jaejoong, sebelumnya kemana suami anda?" Tanya dokter Lee. Dokter spesialis kandungan yang Jaejoong datangi.

"Suami saya sedang bekerja, dok. Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Ya, anda mengandung. Cukkae. Kandungan anda sudah memasuki usia empat minggu. Saya sarankan untuk tetap menjaga pola makan anda, karena ini masih usia muda untuk masa kehamilan. Dan ini resep vitamin yang harus anda tebus dan juga ini hasil pemeriksaannnya." Dokter Lee menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Gomwo, dok. Saya permisi." Sebeum benar-benar pergi Jaejoong menjabat tangan Dokter Lee lalu membungkuk.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak asik menonton televisi sambil memakan Pop Corn. Ia sungguh bosan berada di rumah sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelfon Junsu.

"**Yoboseyo."**Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Junsuie bebek, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaiman persiapan pesta pernikahanmu lusa?" Jaejoong memberondong pertanyaan terhadap Junsu.

"**Sudah mencapai Final, Joongie. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Kau nampaknya berbicara sambil makan ya?"** Tebak Junsu.

" , bebek aku lagi nafsu makan. Dan apa kau tau bebek disini itu ada baby." Jawab Jaejoong sumringah.

"**Mwo? Baby? Kau hamil Joongie?" **

"Ne, bebek. Usianya empat minggu. Aku tadi baru memeriksakannya."

"**Wahh, cukkae Joongie. Joongie, aku tutup dulu ne. Aku sama Chunnie mau mengambil baju pernikahan kita di butik ummamu,nde? Byee.."**

"Byee.."

Jaejoong pun menaruh smartphonenya di atas meja di samping jus jeruknya. Ia pun meneruskan melihat televisi sambil membuka bungkusan Pop Corn yang sudah ke beberapa kali. Ketika tengah asik menonton televisi, tiba-tiba ia ingin Pesto Chicken ala Mexico. Ia pun menelfon Yunho.

"**Yoboseyo."**

"Yunnie, nanti kalau pulang bawakan Joongie Pesto Chicken 5 porsi, nde? Joongie ingin makan makanan Mexico. Hihi." Jawab Jaejoong cekikikan.

"**5 porsi? Kau yakin, chagi?"**

"Ne, Oppa. Hihi. Jangan lupa, nde. Papayy."

Jaejoong pun langsung memtuskan sambungannya sepihak dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia melirik jam, ternyata pukul 4 sore. Suaminya akan pulang pukul 5 sore. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan nonton televisi, setelah ia mandi tadi sebentar. Dan membawa setoples cookies dari dapur.

"Aku pulang." Yunho bersuara dari ambang pintu. Tak ada sambutan dan ciuman yang biasa di lakukan istrinya. Yunho pun tak lupa membawa pesanan sang istri. Ia pun celingukan mencari kebradaan sang istri dan ternyata sang istri tengah terlelap sambil memegang toples cookies yang tersisa satu di dalamnya.

Yunho nampak tak percaya melihat keadaan ruang nonton TV. Ia dapat melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk sampah Pop Corn dan satu gelas jus jeruk serta 2 toples cookie kosong. Ia lalu melihat keadaan istrinya yang tertidur. Yunho pun memutuskan mandi dahulu sebelum membereskan ruang nonton TV dan membangunkan sang istri.

.

.

.

Yunho pun memunguti satu per satu sampah yang berserakan. Menyapu ruangan dan membereskan topless serta majalah-majalah fashion yang berserakan. Lalu ia mencuci gelas jus jeruk yang kotor dan menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Joongie, irreona chagi." Yunho pun membangunkan Jaejoong tepat pada pukul 7 malam waktu Korea Selatan.

"Eungh, Yunnie lapar." Jaejoong pun bangun dan merengek kelaparan. Yunho nampak heran, sejak kapan nafsu makan isrtinya bertambah.

"Ne, aku sudah membawakan 5 porsi Pesto Chicken yang kau inginkan."

"Jinja? Kajja,ayo makan." Jaejoong pun sangat girang tapi Yunho nampak bergeming. Nampaknya Jaejoong tau alasannya kenapa Yunho hanya diam saja.

Cuppp..

"Nah, ayo makan appa Bear, aegya sudah lapar." Jaejoong berbicara sambil mengelus perutnya.

'Aegya?' Batin Yunho. 'Apa Joongie tengah hamil?' Yunho masih setia berkelana dengan pemikirannya. Hingga,

"Aigo, Yunnie. Ppaliwa!" Jaejoong berteriak.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, ini coba dibaca!" Jaejoong menyerahkan map kepada Yunho yang tengah asik membaca buku diatas ranjang mereka.

"Kau hamil?" Tanya Yunho dengan tampang shock setelah ia membaca map yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

"Ne, apa kau senang?" Tanya Jaejoong yang berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidur lalu ia juga menyusul untuk tidur.

.

.

.

_**2 Days Later**_

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Junsu dan Yoochun, tepatnya resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua. Junsu nampak cantik mengenakan mini dress putih yang membalut tubuh berisinya, dengan Yoochun yang memakai tuxedo hitam resmi. Nampaknya acara malam ini sangat meriah.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan mini dress dengan longgar dibagian perutnya yang berwarna soft pink, tengah asik memakan kue yang disediakan dalam acara resepsi Yoosu dengan di temani sang suami yang nampak tampan dengan tuxedo hitam. Ketika tengah asik makan, sosok yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur mendatanginya.

"Joongie, kau makan banyak sekali,hm?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Umma, Joongie lagi ingin makan kue-kue ini umma. Rasanya mashita." Jaejoong tersenyum lima jari sambil mengangkat potongan kue cokelat.

"Dan, sejak kapan Joongie memakai baju yang sedikit longgar menurut umma?"

"Itu karena dia hamil, umma." Jawab Yunho yang ada diantara mereka.

"Mwo? Hamil?" Tak hanya Mrs. Tan yang kaget. Mrs. Jung yang sebelumnya tengah asik berbicara dengan Junsu pun ikut kaget mendengarkan pernyataan Yunho.

"Ne, benar ahjumma. Joongie tengah hamil 1 bulan." Jawab Junsu.

"Eihh, Suie dan Chunnie cukkae ya. Semoga kalian segera memiliki momongan. Hihi." Jawab Jaejoong cekikikan.

"Kau ini, kau malah mementingkan kue-kue ini daripada mengucapkan selamat kepadaku." Jawab Junsu sedikit dibuat cemberut.

"Mian.. Mian." Jawab Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong nampak kecapekan menghadiri pesta resepsi Junsu. Ia pun langsung melenggan tidur, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia dengan bukunya. Acara pesta pernikahan Yoosu sangat meriah dan membuat Jaejoong kecapekan dengan keadaan mengandung, daya tahan tubuhnya tak seperti dulu ketika ia belum mengandung.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, sungguh ia ingin sekali memakan pisang bakar buatan suaminya. Jaejoong pun berusaha menahan keinginannya tapi ia gagak. Akhirnya ia pun membangunkan sang suami yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Yun..Yunnie," Jaejoong menggoyang-nggoyangkan bahu Yunho.

"Eunghh."

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong pun tak patah semangat membangunkan sang suami yang ternyata sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Wae?" Jawab Yunho sambil tetap terpejam.

"Aku ingin pisang bakar, Yunnie. Tolong buatkan! Ppaliwa!" Jawab Yunho sambil menarik selimut Yunho. Yunho tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, jadi Jaejoong menarik selimutnya bukan bajunya.

.

.

.

Yunho nampak sibuk menyiapkan alat pembakar di dapur. Untung ketika ia membuka kulkas, disana terdapat pisang yang ia butuhkan untuk dibakar. Dengan sedikit mengantuk Yunho menyalakan alat pembakaran dan membakar pisang di atasnya. Jaejoong setia duduk disampingnya. Menemani sang suami membakar pisang.

Akhirnya sepuluh pisang bakar pun matang dengan sedikit gosong.

"Nah, sudah masak meskipun gosong." Ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi sepuluh pisang bakar.

"Gomawo Yunnie." Dengan semangat, Jaejoong langsung menghabiskan sepuluh pisang bakar itu hingga tak tersisa meski dalam keadaan gosong. Yunho yang melihat pun hanya dapat melongo sambil berkata.

"MWO!"

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong kini memasuki usia 4 bulan. Perut rata Jaejoong kininampak membucit, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin gempal. Jaejoong kini nampak tengah mengobrol dengan sang umma di butik milik ummanya.

"Umma, kau merasakan tidak? Tubuhku semakin gemuk."Jaejoong berbicara sambil menarik bajunya yang pada bagian pinggang.

"Ne, Joongie. Pipimu semakin buncit, apalgi jika kelak kandunganmu berusia 9 bulan. Woww.. pasti kau seperti monster atau raksasa. Hahaha" Heechul malah tertawa mengejek akan keadaan sang putri.

"Yakk umma. Eottokhae? Jika aku gemuk Yunnie jelas tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong nampak cemas, ia pun mengambil setopless cookies yang disediakan ummanya lalu memakannya lahap.

"Bagaimana kau tidak gemuk, Joongie? Dari tadi umma perhatiin kamu sudah mengahbiskan bertopless-topless cookies milik umma. Aigo. Biar, biar suamimu selingkuh." Heechul malah asik menggoda Jaejoong.

"Yakk! Umma!" Jaejoong pun kesal dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini nampak berdiri di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan Yunho. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 8 bulan. Perutnya semakin membuncit, dan pipinya semakin chubby. Ia pun melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, ia melihat pantulan tubuh polosnya yang sudah tak sexy alias gemu.

'Eottokhae?' Jaejoong pun berbicara sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cermin.

'Disini sudah tak ramping' Ia pun memegang pinggangyna yang semula ramping kini nampak lebar.

'Perut ini dulu rata dan sexy, tapi sekarang buncit.' Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya sambil terus bermonolog.

'Tapi dada ini semakin besar. Hihihi.' Dia pun menangkup dadanya sendiri, sambil cekikan. Ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan monolognya sambil tertawa di ambang pintu. Salahkan Jaejoong, yang mandi tak mengunci pintu.

"Tapi kau tetap cantik dan sexy dimataku, chagi." Yunho berucap sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Coba kau lihat di cermin itu, betapa cantiknya dirimu dan sekalnya tubuhmu." Yunho berucap lagi sambil menunjuk cermin.

"Yunnie, I wanna spend this night with you." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Anyeong, readers! Maaf saya telat update. Sumpah saya sudah malas ngelanjutin ini FF sebenarnya. Tapi, jika gak dilanjutin rasanya ada yang ngebebani saya gitu. Saya ucapkan Terima Kasih untuk readers yang setia membaca ini FF. Terima Kasih untuk, follower dan yang ngefav serta semuanya deh...**

**Udah dulu ya, Tbc nya samapi di situ. Di sini memang gak ada NC karena ini FF rate T. Dan yang nulis belum cukup umur tapi yadongnya gak ketulungan #Upppsss. Chap depan baby nya Yunjae lahir. Dan untuk masa-masa hamil Jaejoong umma enggak saya jelentrehkan(?) Karena saya gak tau bagaimana orang hamil itu.**

**Berhubung FFN kabarnya mau dihapus, saya galau mau ngelanjutin FF ini dimana? Di Wordpress apa? Di Facebook? Jika berkenan kunjungi wordpress saya ** .com** atau add facebook saya 'Meiwa Iwasaki'. Numpang promo, chingu. Please, follow me Meiwa_saki , jangan khawatir pasti saya follback. **** Gomawo #bow.**

**Thank you, all. You're the best~ Lovee youu!**

**Balasan Reviews Chapter 5:**

**Rinayunjaerina : **Haha iyaa benar. Memang ini alurnya saya percepat. Enggak, enggak end kok. You're the best . Thanks for read and review, chingu!

** : **Enggak kok, ini Tbc aja kok. Saya sibuk soalnya, jadi kemaren sempat bimbang, chingu. You're the best. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Pumpkins yellow : **Oh, terima kasih sudah dikasih tahu. Iya, saya usahain untuk memperbaiki. Saya juga selalu mendengarkan setiap pelajaran B. Indonesia mengenai unsur intrinsik cerita. Untuk alur, memang saya percepat, maaf jika kamu gak paham. #Bow but Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Fuwaliyaah : **Iya, ini sudah lanjut. You're the best. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Irengiovanny : **Iya, gak apa-apa. Kamu membantu kok. Yee, mereka married. Enggak end kok, ini sudah lanjut,chingu. Kamu setia reviews nya, Thank you so much. You're the best, buddy. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Destianidhesthy : **Wkwkwk''V, Enggak bisa. Untuk rate nya tetep T. Yee, for the first night, I didn't write it. I'm still child muncul di next chap. You're the best . Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Akiramia44 : **You're the best . Hehe, enggak end kok. Kalau end ya entar pasti saya kasih epilog jika ada yang minta. Percuma buat, kalau gak ada yang minta . Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Minhyunni1318 :** You're the best. Sorry, I can't write it. #Bow Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Danactebh : **Iyaa, lanjut chingu. You're the best. Sekarang Keludnya udah aman :D. Ye, ini berusaha untuk semangat nulis. Tapi kabarnya FFN mau didelete ya? Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Aoi ao : **You're the best. Iya, ini lanjut kok. Iya juga sayang ini FF rate T, salahkan umur saya yang belum genap 17. Nee, keep write :*. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **You're the best. Iyaa dong, chingu. Yunjae is real, mereka ditakdirkan berjodoh #Amin. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Cheen Sasa Yuan : **Terima kasih, apa benar romantis? Saya tidak tau tuh bagaimana rasanya romantis? #abaikan. Untuk Nc, sorry skip aja :D Thanks for read and review, chingu!

**Sa 11 : **Terima kasih kakak, udah ngertiin saya. Ya, nggak bisa bikin NC umur masih dibawah batas. You're the best. Sama-sama kak, aku kan suka FF yang ringan begini. Thanks for read and review, chingu!

.

.

.

And the last, I just wanna say

.

.

Thanks for everyone, who had readthis FF

.

.

.

Jombang,

March, 23rd 2014

.

.

.

MeChwangie~


End file.
